Murder by Ranger
by potterfan36041
Summary: A ranger dies and is found in a very odd situation. The police department has no one left to turn to, except the newly discovered Power Rangers? Can they help? Or are they just playing a game?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Melissa Blake. Also, the format of this story comes from Richard Cromier's I am the cheese, so I do not own that I am only borrowing it. Please don't sue! I have no money and am admitting what I am borrowing to make the story a little bit more interesting!

AN: This story is going to be a little bit different for me. This chapter is going to be a prologue of sorts and will have no individual Power Rangers mentioned. So, if you'll just hang with me, I promise that it will get better, but it has to all begin somewhere.

BEGIN Tape: KX101PR

Doctor of Psychology: Melissa Blake. That is what it says outside on the red brick sign by the road. I barely believe it myself but I am now in my own private practice, after several years of working for a rather hateful boss.

Least of my worries really, as I got an extremely odd call today. The call was from an Angel Grove police officer. I have been called in the past by them to do a small bit of work with the mentally unstable, but this time is different. They finally have found the Power Rangers, but they are not revealing their identities to the public, yet.

I, quite frankly, find that extremely odd. They have been looking for the Power Rangers for years and now that they know who they are, they aren't telling anyone. They are actually trying to keep in a secret. And they decided to call me, a psychologist, instead of the local media.

Of course, I was naturally curious, so I asked why I was called instead. The policemen explained that one of their own had been killed; some freak accident from what I was able to get out of him. They had been on the right track for months, but when they finally found the rangers, they all were emotional wrecks. In need of a psychologist, media attention was completely out of the question. That is where I, unfortunately, come in.

The police force of Angel Grove has asked me to give free psychological treatment to them. It is the least service that this city can give to them, I just don't know why I was chosen. I think the Power Rangers would be a lot older than me, but I asked no questions. I didn't think I would need to know anything else. My job is to help them.

Again, I am Melissa Blake, Doctor of Psychology, Angel Grove, California.

END Tape: KX101PR

AN: Tell me what you think! I know it's a different idea and I don't think I'll have any main characters. Each chapter will have one character, until I come to the end. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Kimberly HartOliver, KX102PR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the character of Melissa Blake and Chad McPherson.

"Good morning. My name is Melissa Blake," Melissa said as petite woman entered her office and gave a wary look around the place. She had rather short brown hair and was wearing a pair of jeans and a white halter-top. It didn't appear to her that this woman could even throw her around, much less a monster, but she was supposedly a former Power Ranger? She didn't think that the police department would pull her leg on something this serious. "Are you fine with this session being taped?"

"I guess," Kim said as she sat down across from Melissa and looked at her.

She didn't trust the woman, at all. She didn't really know why she was here. Well her husband had made her come, but that was beside the point. She was seeing a psychologist and she had never thought that would happen, even after all the things she went through as a ranger. These were things that she never thought she might be talking about to someone who was a complete stranger and knew absolutely nothing about what it was like to actually be a ranger.

**BEGIN Tape KX102PR**

"Your name?" Melissa asked, innocently, as Kim looked over at her. She didn't buy this innocent act at all.

She couldn't believe that her husband was all right with discussing their ranger lives, but the last few weeks had changed them all. Her husband had been one of the ones that was the most against them doing something like this until a few days ago, now it seemed that everything had changed with him as well.

"Kimberly Hart-Oliver," Kim said stiffly as Melissa gave her a shocked look. She was two years younger than her and now she remembered who she had been in high school and she was married to some Oliver guy. Why did that name ring a bell as well? She knew that she had to know an Oliver, but she just couldn't place a face with the name. "I was the first Pink Power Ranger."

"Um…" Melissa said, as she couldn't get out from under Kim's penetrating gaze. She was not giving her a moment to really try to pull together some questions for her.

"Am I supposed to lie down on a couch or something?" Kim asked to break the silence and Melissa quickly shook her head no.

"Not if you don't want to. I only have it here for people who insist on lying down. They think it is the only way that they can receive proper therapy," Melissa said, calmly, as Kim fidgeted in her chair. "Let's get some basics out of the way first."

"Like what?" Kim asked as Melissa looked down at her notes, trying to see where she wanted to begin. There was so much that needed to be covered, but she had the feeling that only a limited amount would be revealed by any one ranger at once. The police would only really know at the end of all the sessions what was really going on. "Is that what the police want you to find out about us? The stuff they weren't able to figure out on their own?"

"No, it's just some basic questions I'd like you to answer and then there are some that are tailored to this particular group," Melissa said, politely, as Kim nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Go ahead," Kim said, as she just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

She didn't need to be here, but she had been convinced to come by her husband. He thought it would be good for all of them to talk to someone after the accident that had happened. She just didn't understand why they couldn't talk amongst themselves like they had in the past. It had always worked fine before, why wouldn't it work now?

"Do you have any family?" Melissa asked as Kim just looked at her. Surely, the police would have been able to find that out and give that sort of information to her.

"What did the police tell you about us?" Kim asked as Melissa laughed.

"Not much, just that I would be seeing the Power Rangers for some counseling over the next few days," Melissa said as Kim just shook her head. "Now, back to your family."

"Well, I have an older brother, both my parents are still alive and I've been married for a couple of years," Kim said as Melissa nodded.

"No children, yet?" Melissa asked, as Kim sadly shook her head no.

"I had a miscarriage while I was serving on my last ranger team. We haven't tried again yet. We want to make sure that nothing else comes after us. We have bad luck with being pulled back into the ranger world," Kim said, quietly, as Melissa sat there in shock.

"I was under the impression that you were done with all of your ranger work and had been done for quite some time," Melissa said as Kim looked at her and just shook her head. Yeah, they really didn't know anything about a ranger's life and now they were expected to explain all the intricacies and even rangers didn't know all of the answers to being a ranger.

"You are never done being a ranger. It's something that you wouldn't understand," Kim said, frankly, as Melissa could only nod.

"Have you ever been to a psychologist before?" Melissa asked, as Kim shook her head no. "Well, then this is a first."

"And a last," Kim said, in a definite tone as Melissa looked at her. She must have been sure that this was going to be a rather short encounter.

"All right, enough of those questions," Melissa said as she walked over to sit in a more comfortable chair, knowing that this was probably going to take several hours. She knew that Kimberly did not want to be here for that long, but in order to get the information that they needed then they were going to have to sit there with each other for a short while. "When did you first become a Power Ranger?"

"My freshman year of high school," Kim said as she spun her chair around to face Melissa.

"How long were you a ranger?" Melissa asked as Kim looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"About three years for my first post. Then I went to Florida to train as a gymnast. Then I came back out to California, got married and landed myself on another Power Ranger team, along with my husband. That team lasted for about a year. I've been on some little missions in between, but those were my major jobs," Kim said as she finally placed her purse on the floor, resigning herself to the fact that she was going to be here for quite some time.

"Your husband is a ranger as well?" Melissa asked as Kim nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, fell in love as rangers, but we're not the only ranger couple in history. We're just the first. I guess that is something to be proud of, although it is a pain in the ass when others ask for advice," Kim said as Melissa jotted that note down. It interested her to hear that, but she wasn't quite sure why it interested her at all.

"What was it like?" Melissa asked as Kim smiled.

"It was wonderful, it was such a privilege to be chosen but it also did things to all of us," Kim said as she went silent. She didn't want to delve into the horrible things that had happened to them.

"What did it do to you?" Melissa asked, twirling her pen as Kim thought about what to say. "Say the truth, not what you think is correct."

"There is no correct answer for this," Kim said as she continued to try to find the right words. She didn't know how much she could risk giving away. Sure, the others were fine with this, but they all were a little wary and she just didn't understand why she had to be first.

"Well then say what you are thinking and don't try to censor yourself. We'll get no where if you do that," Melissa said as Kim let out a sigh and then looked up at her.

"It made us grow up. We saw things that no teenager should ever have to see. I was almost killed several times, so were my husband and the others, we had to grow up quickly and learn what it was like to face that with no real comfort from the outside world. There were so many nights I cried because of something that had happened that afternoon that I couldn't stop. I was not the only one, we all had to sometimes so that we wouldn't go crazy from the stress of it all," Kim said as she played with a few strands of her hair.

"How did you make it through school?" Melissa asked, out of curiosity.

"We were careful to be at school on time, make good grades, and cover our bruises with make-up or by wearing long sleeves, even when it was ludicrously hot outside. We were good at hiding pain in front of everyone, even our families. The only ones, who ever saw how bad we were, were our fellow rangers. Our families didn't even know. They still don't know," Kim said as Melissa shook her head. How did they do that? How could no one notice any of their changes in high school?

"That must have been rough," Melissa said as Kim gave her a look and she cringed from its intensity.

"Rough is an understatement," Kim said with a shake of her head. "I can remember going to school, barely able to move, but no one noticed or at least no one said anything to us about it. You see most, really all, my friends were rangers and no one tried to break into our circle. We didn't mean for it to be that way, but it just happened and I think that secretly we were all happy about it. We didn't have to worry about someone questioning us. We all knew what had happened the day before and we didn't have to talk about it to get over it. For a long time we ignored it and when it got to be too much we went to each other for help."

"So, does it go too far to say that the rangers are like your family?" Melissa asked as Kim looked down.

"No, that's exactly right. We're family and when you lose a family member it's hard to deal with," Kim said frankly as Melissa looked at her. She hadn't even been here twenty minutes and she had moved them to that subject. "She was in my wedding. She was my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Melissa asked as she faintly remembered an Asian girl that Kim had hung out with in high school. "What was her name?"

"Trini Scott, you're going to hear a lot about her. You are talking to all of us, right?" Kim asked as Melissa nodded her head. "Her husband will be here one day as well."

"How many ranger couples are there?" Melissa asked out of curiosity and shock. Kim had said they weren't the only one, but she thought that maybe it was only one per group or something like that.

"Well, me and Tommy, Jason and…I can't count that one anymore, Billy and the second pink ranger, the second red and second yellow, second black and third yellow, fourth red and third pink, fifth red and fifth yellow…I don't really know what happened in the next few teams… the last one is yellow and white…don't ask me what number they are I don't have a clue about it. You kinda get lost after awhile," Kim said and then looked down at her fingers. "That's seven, but there are more I don't know about. The best person to ask would be Tommy, but I doubt he would tell you about it. He'd say that it has nothing to do with what you need to know and he's right."

"Seven?" Melissa asked. "You don't hate each other at the end of the day?"

"We're normal, we all have our days when we feel like we want to kill our spouses. Tommy and I always have, but you love your family and no matter what you take care of them, that is how we are. Any of us would give up our lives to keep another ranger safe," Kim said as Melissa looked at her. She was hiding something behind this willing bravado of hers, but what was it?

"What are you hiding?" Melissa asked as Kim looked at her. "You are so willing to tell me all this information, but it is just on the outside, the books of a Power Rangers life. You must have had some other reason to come here."

"Yeah, Tommy," Kim said as Melissa shook her head.

"What answers do you want?" Melissa asked, as Kim was truly shocked. How could she know that was what it happened to be with her? "I can't answer it all, but you can at least get it out and maybe we'll be able to find some answers."

"I wish I knew why now," Kim said as she let the tears flow freely.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"I could have accepted Trini dying in battle, but a damn car crash? Hell, we went through that on a daily basis in high school and we were able to walk around the next day like nothing had happened to us. Something is not right about that," Kim said angrily as Melissa looked at her.

"Was there anything odd about the crash?" Melissa asked as Kim took a deep breath.

"Yeah, that there was a crash at all," Kim said, as Melissa jerked her head up from her notepad. "Trini was a good driver, but she, supposedly, just lost control of the car. That's what they concluded, none of us are really sure that that is right. Jason saw the car and he just said that something seemed off. We couldn't get much out of him except the fact that the inside was completely destroyed, not the outside. We figured it was something else, but we don't know what and we can't really think of anything either."

"Something in your past possibly?" Melissa asked, as Kim shook her head no, at least that was what she didn't think then. It all seemed too surreal to really be able to find something that would go that far.

"Jason said she met with someone that day. He couldn't remember the name, but her day planner and purse was gone. That is something the police seem to be ignoring as if it is not important," Kim said as Melissa stood up to grab a folder. "What are you doing?"

"You may want to see this," Melissa said as she handed Kim a file.

"What is it?" Kim asked as she looked down that the sealed manila envelope.

"I'm not sure, but as you are the pink ranger, this is for you," Melissa said as she had been handed it by a police officer a few days ago and told to give it to the ranger, as he or she came.

**PAUSE Tape: KX102PR**

**REPORT KX102PRa**

For unknown reasons the tape is paused by therapist Melissa Blake, we can only assume that deeply personal information was revealed and requested to be erased by Mrs. Kimberly Hart-Oliver. Speculation as to what this information might be is varied, but is to no use as neither Ms. Blake nor Mrs. Hart-Oliver will comment on this section of speech.

Deputy Chad McPherson Angel Grove Police Department

**END REPORT KX102PRa**

"Oh my…" Kim muttered as she opened the folder then moved to the floor and dumped its contents there. "Who in the world knows this much about me?"

"What?" Melissa asked, as Kim searched through the material in front of her until she found a folded piece of paper.

"This can't be what I think it is," Kim said as she saw Trini's familiar handwriting and began to read.

_Kim,_

_I know this is probably very unexpected for you to be getting this. Look after Jason for me, will you? Whatever is going on, I need you to listen to me now. I was able to get all of this from a meeting with Chad McPherson. I'm not sure what will happen to me after the meeting, but our identities are safe for the time being. Kim the information they have has taken years to gather, but it will only take minutes for you to destroy if all of you can manage it._

_Chad McPherson came to my office on Friday and requested a meeting to discuss the Power Rangers. He is a police officer in Angel Grove and probably knows more than any of you about what might be going on. According to him the Angel Grove Police have some sort of plan for the rangers. I don't know what it is, but be careful Kim. I'm afraid of what this meeting might do to me, but my chances are better than some of you. If anything bad happens to me, I know that the police department will probably be involved. Jason doesn't need to know Kim; he'll go crazy. Look, as Power Rangers we have a certain responsibility to protect ourselves, which is what I am trying to do. Don't be mad at me for this, you know you'd do the same._

_Love you,_

_Trini_

"I know Chad. He's a nice guy," Melissa said as Kim nodded her head.

"I wonder if he is missing now. It would make sense that he would disappear since he was giving this information out to her," Kim said, as Melissa shook her head no.

"He brought all this to me the other day," Melissa said reaching over and switching off the tape recorder so that the two of them could wonder aloud without any further consequences. "Now we can hypothesize."

"It's just odd. I guess each one of us has a piece of the puzzle and it may take all of them to find a real answer, but why would this happen?" Kim asked as Melissa nodded while rewinding the tape to find the spot where they could begin recording again later.

"I'm not a detective or anything, but maybe Chad gave her this and then some one attacked her. Then he retrieved the packages so the police wouldn't know that he was tipping you off for your own protection. It would make sense if he was trying to help you," Melissa said as Kim nodded.

"But why not help her?" Kim asked as the door was opened and a man walked in.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked as Kim sat there, in shock at seeing this man.

"She was gone when I got to her," Chad said, ignoring Melissa's question. "The reason the police can't find a suspect is because there isn't one. From what I saw something just landed in her car and went after her. I don't know why, but stopping it was impossible. By the time I got to her the car was crashed and she was gone."

"This is crazy," Kim said as Chad nodded.

"That's what I thought, but it makes sense as a Power Ranger. Listen all the information that was gathered has been moved to my office, in order to keep the secret. The only way it will be destroyed is if you can give us something that will prove the theory of a monster," Chad said as he turned to leave the room.

"But how could I prove that?" Kim asked as Melissa shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue how that would be possible. "Turn the tape back on, I'm ready to really talk."

**RECORD PRESSED Tape: KX102PR**

"During your time as a ranger what happened?" Melissa asked as Kim looked down at the floor.

"What was shown on the news is just the beginning of it. I've already said that we had to hide things from everyone, but that was only the beginning. Power Rangers don't take well to changes. Jason, Trini, and Zack went to Geneva and three others replaced them. When that happened to us, we began to fall apart. We had to learn to trust three new rangers, it was not easy. We have our problems still, but when that happened we were really rocked," Kim said as she wiped her eyes. "That was when we realized how much things were going to change if we stayed in the game."

"How did it change you personally?" Melissa asked as Kim stood up and walked over to sit down on the couch.

"I began second guessing things for the first time then. I trusted the new rangers, but I still relied on Tommy and Billy the most and when I lost my powers, I didn't think I would be able to put myself through doing that to them again. Then I left, bad timing all around really. You think withdrawing from a drug is hell, withdrawing from powers is much worse, it makes you think drugs would be preferable. You are drained, you can't move, you have aches and pains from walking and other everyday activities. Your life is completely changed in a matter of seconds. You are a Power Ranger one day and a civilian the next, it's a huge change to try to become accustomed to," Kim said as she could only shake her head. She had never thought that reliving all of these things might help, but anything at this point could help and maybe they would find something in her words that she didn't know was there.

"All of you went through this change, correct?" Melissa asked as Kim nodded her head yes. "How did it affect you collectively?"

"If we had gone through it together I think it would have been different. Trini, Jason, and Zack all had each other to depend upon but Billy, Tommy, and I went through it at different times. We kinda fell apart for awhile there. Tommy and I went through hell in our relationship. We didn't know how to be together anymore. We loved each other, but we couldn't figure it out at first, being Power Rangers had been such a huge part of our lives. You lose part of who you are and it takes awhile to find it again. After a couple of years we were all able to get back to who we were before becoming rangers, then you get called for some mission. The cycle continued to repeat itself for us, hopefully we're finally out of it," Kim said as Melissa looked down at her notes.

"So you could say, as a group, losing your powers put you through more pain than gaining the powers," Melissa said as Kim gave her another look.

"Getting powers causes you no pain. I guess I could relate it to childbirth, you know it will cause you pain in the end, but it's worth it," Kim said as she smiled a sad smile. "I would have had my baby a few weeks ago if I hadn't had a miscarriage. I loved being a ranger, but you do give up so much for it."

"So who do you think could have done this?" Melissa asked as Kim just shook her head. She couldn't think of many things that would have a problem with Trini. She knew of things that had problems with her, Tommy, and Jason, but Trini had never been part of that trio and they had kept her out of it in order to protect her.

"If I knew I would be finding some new powers so I could go kick their asses. We destroyed everything we ever went against and she didn't fight during the worst battles. She had left to go to Geneva by then. Some of Lord Zedd's dominion didn't get destroyed, but they have never given us any problems. That's all I can really think of right now," Kim said as Melissa nodded. "Is there anything else? I just want to go home."

"No, I think we have found out plenty today," Melissa said as Kim nodded and then stood and walked out of her office. "Conclusion of tape 2, Pink Power Ranger, Kimberly Hart-Oliver."

**END Tape: KX102PR**

AN: All right, before I get slammed for Kim being out of character, I need to explain something. I am exploring the different dimensions of grief and different people act different ways. I plan to have a chapter with all of them together towards the end and they'll all be emotional wrecks, so if that's what you want to see, it'll be there then. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think, even if it is not exactly complimentary.


	3. Zachary Taylor, KX103PR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake and Chad McPherson.

"Hello, my name is Melissa Blake," Melissa said as a black male entered the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt, which he had tucked into his pants.

She had learned a lot in her meeting with Kimberly yesterday, but she didn't know which ranger she would be getting today. She honestly was dreading the day that the husband came in, because he would have the most information, but he would also be the most emotionally distraught. She just didn't know how much he would be able to take and she didn't feel that she could push him as much as she could push the others. He had suffered the greatest loss and he would probably have the most vengeance in mind.

"Hey," Zack said as he sat down and looked around the office with an approving air. He knew enough about psychologists to recognize a good office structure when he walked into one.

"I have been asked to tape these sessions by the Police Department. However, there are some things that may need to be omitted for your safety. I don't want for them to have any excuses to come after you. Do you understand that?" Melissa asked critically as Zack nodded his head yes. He was here to help as much as he could. Kim had given them the scoop on what had happened during her visit and they were going to use it to their advantage. He had been racking his mind for the past twenty-four hours trying to figure out everything that he could that would possibly help with the investigation. It wasn't much, but it was at least a start. "Then let's begin."

**BEGIN Tape: KX103PR**

"Will you please state you name, martial status, and ranger color," Melissa said, formally, as Zack smiled and gave her a brief nod of his head.

"My name is Zachary Taylor, I am married to a civilian, and I was the first black Power Ranger," Zack said as Melissa grabbed a manila envelope from her desk.

"We're going to cover some basics first, then we will delve into some other aspects of your time as a ranger that will hopefully help us solve what happened to Trini," Melissa said as Zack warily eyed the envelope that she was now holding.

Kim had shared hers with everyone but Jason and it was scary, but to think there was more at the police department worried them. That information, in the wrong hands, could destroy them all and they really did not want to have to flee earth in order to escape being revealed. He could only imagine what his wife would say if she heard that sort of news. She had suspected things about her husband, but he was sure that finding out he was a ranger would push her over the edge.

"Okay," Zack said as he spun his chair around to face Melissa.

"Do you have any other living family, besides your wife?" Melissa asked as Zack smiled. Kim had been right about the lack of information that they had given her.

Kim's envelope had held all of the answers to these basic questions that she was asking, but he respected Melissa for not prying into the matter too deeply. It seemed to him that she wanted to be as unbiased as possible and that was exactly what they needed at a time like this. They didn't need someone who thought they knew everything about the Power Rangers already, because that person wouldn't even be able to comprehend the half of what they had been through. Although, to be really honest no one could understand them unless they had been a ranger and even some of the rangers had a hard time with it.

"I have a brother and a sister and my parents are still alive. We're actually expecting our first child right now, but that's my only family," Zack said as Melissa nodded. "I have to keep my phone on in case she calls. She doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't need to know about it. It would worry her even more."

"How many years were you a Power Ranger?" Melissa asked as Zack looked up at the ceiling then back at her.

"About two years. I left to go to Geneva towards the end of my second year and that ended my being a ranger. I was too far away to really do any good and leaving there to come back to Angel Grove for an attack wasn't an option. That would have given away who we were quicker than anything else. We couldn't risk people finding out we were the rangers," Zack said as Melissa nodded.

She doubted there would be any discrepancies in their stories, but the police thought they might be able to find something there. She thought it would be fruitless, but she thought it wise not to say so. The police department had been fairly satisfied with Kimberly's tape, but she got the impression that they wanted to get more information out of each ranger that followed her.

"How did being a Power Ranger effect you?" Melissa asked as Zack shook his head and tried to piece together something that she would understand.

"The most dramatic change that you have ever been through is not even a hundredth of what becoming a Power Ranger does to you," Zack said as Melissa nodded her head again, in order to not break his train of thought. "You gain power which makes you feel some what invincible. Your friends could keep you grounded, but when they are going through the same thing, it tends to be rough. You have to figure out how to keep yourself grounded and it's pretty rough for a teenager to do with everything else that is going on around them. We still were expected to do all of our work and be at school everyday, our parents didn't take it easy on us. Of course, they didn't know about it either."

"Were all of your friends rangers as well?" Melissa asked as Zack thought back to high school.

"Yeah, except for my girlfriend. She didn't know and still doesn't know that I was a ranger. It's not exactly something that you tell everyone you know. It's not a secret that you would like to let get out. There would be people that would want to poke and prod us, to figure out why we are special, why we became the rangers. Then there would be crazed fans who would want autographs, it's just best for our achievements to be left without a name. None of us could take that type of idol worship," Zack said as Melissa smiled. She had gotten that feeling from Kimberly, but now Zack confirmed just how alone they had really been while they were rangers.

"So you were and are a fairly private person?" Melissa asked as Zack actually laughed. He was probably the least private of them all.

"Not really. No one knows about my being a Power Ranger, but I was very social in high school, I still am social amongst my co-workers and college friends. We all were social, except maybe Tommy, but he went through more than the rest of us back then. But the people that I am the most honest with are the rangers, they know me better than anyone else, even my wife, but don't tell her that. She wouldn't like to hear it," Zack said leaning back and taking another look around the office that he was in. It was surprisingly well decorated, which was much different from his own. He had the degrees and other crap posted on the wall, but most of his wall space was covered in drawings from kids and pictures of his friends and family. He didn't like it to feel like a psychiatrists office, so he tried to make it as homey as possible. "You're not very old are you?"

"How could you tell?" Melissa asked, surprised at the sudden shift in conversation. Zack just smirked at her and then stood up to examine the degrees up close.

"I can read and my own degrees are from only a couple of years later," Zack said, as he turned and looked back at her. "You must have gone to school with us, since you are from around here. I don't think that the police would go find someone who had never heard of the Power Rangers to counsel us. Someone like that would probably throw us in a mental institution, but why didn't you tell Kim that you went to school with us?"

"She didn't mention anything about it and neither did I. I'd like it to be kept a secret. I don't remember much about you from high school, to be honest. I haven't recognized any of you so far," Melissa said as Zack laughed and then went to sit down again.

"Yeah, we lived at Ernie's. We were in the karate competitions and the gymnastics competitions and an occasion pick-up volleyball game. How can you not remember us?" Zack asked as Melissa's mouth dropped open, as she could suddenly remember many more faces that were in his same crowd.

"That was you? Gosh, you've changed so much since then," Melissa said as Zack nodded his head. It had been close to ten years since she had graduated and in those last two years of their high school career they had grown taller and smarter, as well as had some other changes, but they didn't really talk about those.

"But we're not here to talk about how much I've changed since high school. I could have told you that without being asked," Zack said as Melissa nodded and looked back down at her notepad, which had other questions, but they didn't really seem relevant anymore. "We need to talk about Trini, the layers of her. That is something that Jason won't do, although he knows them the best of all."

"Jason?" Melissa asked, carefully.

"That was her husband. He'll be the emotional wreck of the group, Billy won't be much better but he has an analytical mind, so he'll have vital information for you and Tommy, well, he'll have his own opinion and the rest of Kim's. She tends to take a few days to truly form her own opinion about a matter when it's thrown at her like this," Zack said as Melissa nodded.

"So, you were one of the ones that went with her to Geneva," Melissa stated as Zack nodded his head briefly.

Geneva was a place that he rarely revisited with anyone except Jason and Trini. He had been fine in Geneva, but he had never liked it as much as them and he had had the worst withdrawal of the three of them, which did not help matters any.

"It changed us all when we left the rangers and went there to try to establish peace. We had already been trying to do that for two years and you see where it got us, but it was different out there. It was more about legislation and less about getting out there and whooping ass. Trini and Jason fell in love out there. That's not saying they admitted it to any of us back then, though. They didn't realize they were in love until he left to help another group of Power Rangers, about a year later. It put the two of them through an emotional hell. Trini couldn't sleep without having terrible nightmares and Jason lost twenty pounds, which we all thought was physically impossible with the way he ate," Zack said as he frowned at a memory that had come back to him. "One night we got a call from Billy to tell us Jason had been hurt in one of the battles. Usually Billy wouldn't call to tell us something like that, but it was more serious that time. Trini broke down on the phone with Billy and he teleported her to the ranger's headquarters. That was when we all found out how much they loved each other. If we had lost him that night, we would have lost Trini as well. I don't know how he is going to make it without her being here."

"Would you call it a high school romance?" Melissa asked, as Zack shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because true high school romances usually fade away with time. I've seen enough brokenhearted teenagers in my practice to know that they are a rare exception to the rule. All of us seemed to have gotten lucky until this freak accident changed everything. We all are still involved with our high school interest, but that is not to say that we didn't go through some tough times over the years and some hard breakups. The break ups just weren't enough to force us apart. When you are connected as a ranger, it is much deeper than some simple romance. You've seen things in the other that no one else can claim they have ever been around and you understand what true protection is," Zack said as Melissa handed him his manila envelope and clicked off the tape recorder.

**PAUSE Tape: KX103PR**

**REPORT KX103PRa**

Evidence is found that said tape, KX103PR, was paused for an unknown amount of time by Doctor of Psychology, Melissa Blake. Neither Ms. Blake nor Dr. Taylor are present to confirm or deny this allegation. Speculation as to what this information might be is varied, but is to no use as neither Ms. Blake nor Dr. Taylor will comment on this section of speech.

Deputy Chad McPherson, Angel Grove Police Department

**END REPORT KX103PRa**

"You are no longer on tape Zack. I don't want your reaction to that material to be displayed for the Police Department to look through. They only need information on what they know, you know exists. They do not need to know that you have been passed this information," Melissa said as Zack nodded and carefully opened the envelope and dumped out it contents.

"Oh man," Zack muttered as he rifled through the pages of information and pictures. "And this is only a small bit of what they have on us."

"From what we know, yes, that is only a very small bit of what they have gathered on you over the years of research they have done," Melissa said as Zack found a note and slowly opened it.

_Zack,_

_I know you are giving all of the information you can think of, unlike Kim or Jason, the stingy bastards. I know that in all likelihood, I won't come back to you, but I needed you to know some things and this was the only way that seemed plausible. _

_I'm sure that you probably know about Chad McPherson by now Zack, but he is trying to help, honestly. I just don't think you can wait to act. The evidence against us is staggering and the surveillance they have been cleared to do would scare you even more. Billy's letter has some instructions, but I don't know when he will get those. So, you are my next best bet. I'm not going to ask you to meet Chad or anyone else but there is a conspiracy within the Police Department. If you do not get the information and destroy it we will be revealed and from what I've heard of the consequences, they are planning to try us for all the damage that was incurred during attacks. It is ridiculous, but I feel that they wish us to be in jail, so we will reveal more rangers to them, as they know that we were not the only set._

_Do whatever you have to do to protect us, Zack. You and the others are the only thing that is keeping it a secret and cooperating with the police is a definite suggestion for the time being. If something weird happens, stop it. If they want the information bad enough they'll come around to our side. If anything else happens, and I do mean anything, go to Aquitar, take Angela with you and go. The other rangers will need to be told that Zack, I forgot to put it in Kim's letter. That is a safe haven and there is no way anyone from Earth can harm you there. I love you and be careful._

_Trini_

"I was afraid of this," Zack said as Melissa looked at him with a rather odd gaze. "I didn't want to have to do anything illegal."

"Who says you have to do something illegal?" Melissa asked as Zack could only shake his head.

"How else do you think that we'll be able to get that information out of the police departments headquarters?" Zack asked as Melissa shrugged. She surely thought that they could find a way that was not illegal to do what needed to be done.

"Well, I'm sure that you could find some way," Melissa said as Zack could only shake his head.

"I'll have to talk with Billy. You can turn back on the tape recorder now. We've got to get this finished sometime today. My wife is expecting me to be home soon," Zack said as Melissa nodded then clicked on the recorder.

**RECORD PRESSED Tape: KX103PR**

"Did you have any contact with Trini the day that she died?" Melissa asked, as Zack sadly shook his head no.

He wished that he had talked to her that day, maybe he would have been able to help, but why would he think something was wrong? Everything had been perfectly normal for them since the DinoThunder rangers disbanded a few months ago.

"The only person that did was Jason. He told us that she called him at the dojo to say that she'd get home early that afternoon. She was going to stop by and spar with him and Tommy until Kim showed up. Jason got the call that he needed to come to the hospital during one of his classes. Tommy was coming in from school, so he left and told them just to wait around for Tommy. Tommy didn't know what had happened until Jason came back. The rest of us were notified and brought to the precinct, while Tommy taught class and Jason handled matters at the hospital. We've been through a lot together but this is the most torn up we have ever been," Zack said with a frustrated sigh.

He knew that there was nothing he could really change and this investigation didn't seem to be much more to him than a ploy to get additional information about their lives as rangers. But he couldn't let Jason down. Jason told them that if this helped they should try, although he didn't see how it would help. The information would still be sitting in Angel Grove's police department and Trini's death would still be classified as an accident to all of those outside their small circle. Her parents wouldn't even get the gratification of knowing how she had really died, which was something that they all wished could happen.

"How was the condition of the car odd?" Melissa asked, sensing that Zack had finally reached the end of his rope and would soon stop giving out any information.

Kim and Zack seemed to be able to only go so far with her and although she was grateful that they gave her any information at all, she wished that she could guarantee them that the police department would do them right and keep their identities hidden. She couldn't do that and she had the feeling that if they had a place to go, they had better be ready in case things went to hell.

"There was a dent from the crash into the tree, but that didn't do near enough damage to kill her. She was dead before she hit the tree. The inside of the car was destroyed. Being a psychologist, I was allowed to see the medical report. Actually, I just picked it up and looked at it. They didn't think I would be able to decipher it, but I did. Her injuries were those of someone who fought a fight and lost. She was strangled which was something they didn't bother to tell Jason. Someone or something was in that car with her. We just don't know what it is and we don't know how to figure it out. Me and Billy have tried to figure it out, but nothing seems to work right now," Zack said as Melissa stared at him in shock. The new revelation bothered her because he knew much more than the police wanted him to know and he seemed to want to find a way to use it.

"Who else knows?" Melissa asked, curiously, to see if he was keeping it a secret from all of the rangers or just Jason.

"Tommy and Billy. Kim would march down to the police department and start raising hell. She would know that they are trying to conceal something then. She would be likely to get herself thrown in jail and we can't risk something like that happening. And Jason…well, let's just say that hell hath no fury like a pissed off Jason. If he knew, the investigators would pay for holding that back from him," Zack said as Melissa nodded and Zack managed a small smile.

"Why tell Tommy and Billy though?" Melissa asked as Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"The two of them hold PHD's as well, Tommy's a doer and Billy's a thinker. Why not tell the two most level headed people in the group? They can help make a plan as to what we'll investigate and although it may not be fool proof, I don't know what anyone will be able to do to stop us. We're the only ones that might be able to figure this out," Zack said with a smile. He knew the police would eat up this tape because he sounded like he knew too much. Really all he knew was what he had seen on Trini's autopsy report, but even that was enough for him to use. They could use it to try to find someone, but the only witness to the attack was not coming forward because he would be revealing himself to the police as an informant to the rangers. He didn't need that type of trouble with his career. "But who knows what we'll come up with."

"Do you think the police can help you?" Melissa asked as Zack shook his head no, but took a few moments to gather what he was going to say aloud.

"They will help me and all of us when they are honest and will protect us, not give us up to the media. Until then I think help will come from within us. We're going to have to do all the work to find her murderer," Zack said as Melissa just nodded her head.

"No suspects?" Melissa asked as Zack stood and walked to the door.

"None that they would believe or want to hear about," Zack said with a smile. "End Zachary Taylor, black Power Ranger."

AN: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think about it!


	4. Thomas Oliver, KX104PR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake and Chad McPherson.

"Good morning," Melissa said as a frazzled man walked into her office with his shirt misbuttoned and half-tucked in while fumbling to place his keys in his pocket, which seemed to not be properly straightened by the looks of things. She had never seen someone look this frazzled this early in the morning, but she could only imagine it was because he was already twenty minutes late. "I presume that you are the white Power Ranger? Or did I get the time wrong?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. The snooze button was too tempting to hit this morning. I haven't had a day off in awhile, so I thought I might be able to sleep in. My wife literally threw me out of bed once she realized I wasn't awake and that I was already supposed to be here," Tommy said without looking down at the state of his clothing.

Right now, he was just glad that he had clothes on, considering how quickly Kimberly had thrown him out of bed and then out of the house. He had had to pick up breakfast on his way and by some miracle, he had managed to not spill anything on himself, but he still was not very proud of his appearance, especially since he could feel the day old beard on his face.

"So, you must be Tommy," Melissa said with a smile as Tommy sat down and then glanced around the office rather nervously. He couldn't help but feel that Melissa was not the only one listening into what was being said, but he prayed that he was wrong this time. He knew that he was likely to say some things that no one needed to know about, but he was going to try to be as good as he could be. He knew that he didn't need any trouble with the police after what had happened to Trini. Jason needed a little bit of sanity that he could still turn to and it seemed that he and Zack were the only ones that were still slightly sane and he doubted that would last much longer. "Okay. I'm sure you know this has to be recorded for the police department's records. Let us begin."

**BEGIN Tape: KX104PR**

"Would you please state, for the record, your name, ranger color and marital status?" Melissa asked as Tommy looked down at his shirt and sighed. He then unbuttoned his shirt and quickly rebuttoned it correctly. He knew something didn't feel right, but he hadn't looked down until then to be able to figure it out.

"Thomas Oliver, green and white Power Ranger, married to the original pink ranger," Tommy said sparing a glance over at Melissa, who was slightly shocked by his actions. He seemed to have forgotten to put on an undershirt today as well, which didn't surprise her because of the state of his clothes but she was slightly surprised by his body. She had always thought the rangers would be muscular, but ripped had not come to mind until now.

"Other family?" Melissa asked, tentatively, as Tommy gave her a smile.

"My adoptive parents and my blood brother are still alive. Other than that it's just me and my wife, we like it that way. We like having our peace," Tommy said as Melissa nodded.

"How long did you serve as a Power Ranger?" Melissa asked as Tommy looked up at the ceiling, trying to calculate it correctly. It was really quite confusing to figure out, but he was sure that she wouldn't understand that sort of thing. He'd have to explain why it was confusing and that would mean revealing two other ranger colors and he didn't want to do that. He wanted to keep half of his ranger history fairly secret if he could somehow manage it.

"Four years, four different teams before I retired the first time. I've had to come back for some little things every now and then and I've just finished a year as a Dino ranger, hopefully that'll be my last time out," Tommy said with a sad look clouding his eyes before he shook himself out of the trance. He didn't like to think about never being a ranger again, but he knew that it was for the best. This last time had had so many things that had been too close for comfort.

"You mentioned that you were the green and white Power Ranger," Melissa said as Tommy gritted his teeth. How could he explain this to her? All the people he ever talked to about it were rangers and they understood that sometimes you had to change powers, colors, or both. "How is it possible for you to have two ranger colors?"

"As the green ranger, my powers were destroyed by Rita Repulsa. I had to leave the team then. I couldn't help them without any powers and I left Angel Grove for a little while so I could get my head together and be able to come back and be around them without being a ranger. But I was called back when the white Power Ranger was created and I became team leader. I guess you can say that I am not an original, but it's obviously close enough to count. That's why I'm here," Tommy said, seriously, as he squirmed in his chair. Kim had told him that he was not going to like talking about all this stuff, now he saw exactly how right she was. He didn't know what they were going to use this information for and he didn't like to think about the possibility that they might use it against them.

"Are you surprised that you have finally been found by the police department of Angel Grove?" Melissa asked, as Tommy shook his head no.

As much as he had not wanted this day to come, he had had the feeling that it was going to come for awhile now. There was just too much information out there for someone not to sit down and figure it all out one day. He had just hoped it would be several years from now when he could no longer do karate and could use that as an excuse to say that he had never been a ranger in the first place. Right now, it didn't help that he owned a dojo, had recently moved back to Angel Grove from Reefside and that he had left Reefside because his house was blown up by Mesogogg. The evidence against him was just a little bit overwhelming, to say the absolute least about it.

"Someone was bound to get lucky and have it all click together one day. I just wish that they understood what they are doing to us by making us go through this process. Because this really isn't counseling, this is investigating by using a therapist. They say they want to help us, but they are hurting us more than ever," Tommy said, as he had been awoken last night by his terrified wife.

Kim hadn't had bad dreams since they had finished their brief stint back in the ranger world, but now they were suddenly back and striking with a new vengeance. The fear of them being revealed had always been high on all their lists, but it was much worse for Kim. She worried about him being revealed because he had been involved so much more than the rest of them and they would be able to viably link him back to some of the evil rangers. Neither of them needed that sort of thing hanging over their head right now, while they were trying to start over in a new-old town.

"I agree with you completely, but what has it done to you?" Melissa asked as Tommy unclamped his hands from the arms of the chair and tried to force himself to relax. He had to do this; he might as well be as comfortable as possible while he did it.

"We're all paranoid again. Some of us are having horrible nightmares, others are tortured about whether or not they should say anything in these sessions because of what the police might do with it, and some of us are worried that what we say will not be used in the right way. We're worried that it won't be used to help with Trini's case, it'll just help them know where they were right and wrong about the rangers. It's not pretty to live in fear that any morning you might wake up to your picture on the television screen and a caption below it stating that you are a Power Ranger. You try living with that type of pressure hanging over your head. See what it does to you," Tommy said with an ounce of threatening coming through in his voice.

Unlike the other rangers, he had never been fond of police involvement of any kind, as they had been after him a few times when he was evil, not that they would really believe that. He didn't think it wise to say that he had been evil or there would probably be some repercussions and Kim couldn't take that right now. She had just lost her best friend and he could only imagine what would happen if he was arrested because of the damage that he had done while he was evil.

"So, do you wish that the police would just leave you alone?" Melissa asked as Tommy stood up and walked over to the couch. He was going to need to lie down if he was going to get through all this.

"I'd like it if they would properly investigate Trini's murder. She didn't die from the crash, and anyone with half a brain can understand that from the autopsy report. It seems that they want us to do all the work for them and we can't. We don't know enough about what really happened to be able to help them that much," Tommy said as Melissa nodded.

She had gone to the police department and taken a glance at it herself and she couldn't agree with the rangers more whole-heartedly. This was not an accident investigation; this was a murder investigation and it was time that the police started treating it that way. The rangers had done a lot for this city and they were being repaid by having to search through their brains to see if they could remember one little thing that might lead to who had killed one of their own.

"You seem to be very accusing of the police officers' work, Mr. Oliver," Melissa said as Tommy laughed. Accusing was the nice way to put, he was down right pissed off at the job that they had done and whenever Jason got his common sense back about him, he would probably join in as well. He just knew that Jason would be worse though. He had just lost his wife and that was not something that he wanted to have mentioned to anyone.

"I know, Kim told me to not come in and act like myself when I'm irritated. We don't want for them to 'accidentally' reveal our identities to the entire world, but we have to be honest in order to help them any. Trini can't have died in vain," Tommy said as Melissa nodded.

"About Trini, was there anything odd that happened in the days before her death?" Melissa asked as Tommy placed his hands over his face and tried to recall the events of those days. Why did she have to ask him this question? He had the worst memory of everyone in the group, but she didn't know that about him.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary. She had to work more that week, but it was expected because her and Jason were going on vacation the next week. She always had to work more when something like that was coming up. She couldn't afford to get behind," Tommy said with a sigh. This was really the reason that it had been so hard on Jason. They all knew he would take her death hard, but if it had been at a different time, he might have been able to pull himself together faster. "It was their one year anniversary. It took the two of them forever to tie the knot."

"Why so long?" Melissa asked as Tommy shook his head. He didn't see how this would be important to the investigation, but anything that came up needed to be explained.

"It's because Jason didn't think he could stand to live on the East Coast. He tried and came back within a month; it just didn't fit his lifestyle. Trini put in job applications up and down the West Coast and finally got a job in…oh where was it? I can't remember where exactly, but it was close to Angel Grove, so she moved back out here. They finally felt that they could get married and they did. Jason hasn't been back into work since she died. He's taking sometime to heal, not that I blame him. His life's just been turned upside down again," Tommy said raking his hands through his hair.

"So, after their marriage everything was normal?" Melissa asked as Tommy slowly sat up and looked over at her with a penetrating gaze.

"Yeah, from what we could tell, but why don't you save all of these questions for Jason. He's the one that knows the best answers to them and trust me he'll be honest. He wants the bastard that did this to pay," Tommy said, with a no nonsense look present in his eyes.

"What was your relationship with Trini like?" Melissa asked, jumping off the questions that he had brought to mind for her to ask. It seemed with each new ranger that visited that she had more and more questions that only Jason would be able to answer and she just didn't know how much he would allow to be pulled out of him.

"She was my best friend's wife and my wife's best friend. I saw her almost everyday, either at the dojo or at my home. They would eat at our house a few times a week. Trini and Jason's jobs don't let them have a chance to make supper most nights. Kim teaches gymnastics at the high school, so it worked out that she could cook for all of us. Trini helped us a lot last year. When we lost our baby, she came and stayed with us for a couple of weeks. I don't know what we would have done without her there," Tommy said, as he brought the painful memories back to life.

"So most people liked her?" Melissa asked as Tommy nodded his head yes. He actually couldn't think of anyone that Trini knew that honestly hated her, except the monsters that they had fought all those years ago and that didn't really count. They were evil, they weren't supposed to like the rangers and it didn't really bother any of them that the monsters hated them.

"If any of us had a problem, we went to her, unless it involved a monster. We called Billy in to help us with that one," Tommy said with a laugh. He was sure that Billy would love to hear that description of him, but it happened to be a truthful one.

**PAUSE Tape: KX104PR**

**REPORT KX104PRa**

Evidence is found that said tape, KX104PR, was paused for an unknown amount of time by Doctor of Psychology, Melissa Blake. Neither Ms. Blake nor Dr. Oliver are present to confirm or deny this allegation. Speculation as to what this information might be is varied, but is to no benefit as neither Ms. Blake nor Dr. Oliver will comment on this section of speech when questioned on its contents.

Deputy Chad McPherson, Angel Grove Police Department

**END REPORT KX104PRa**

"Here you go," Melissa said handing over a manila envelope and Tommy looked down at it with a great deal of disdain. He didn't want to see what Trini had left him. He had a class to teach with Jason tonight and he was not sure that he could fool him, but would Jason even show tonight? If he did then that would mean he was really starting to heal, but Tommy doubted he would be back so soon.

"They don't have everything on me," Tommy said with a laugh as Melissa looked over at him. He was the first to laugh at the police department's job of gathering information on them.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked as Tommy held out the papers and looked at them again. He was sure that if they had all his information that it would be in a box. It seemed to him that they only knew that he was the white ranger and nothing else.

"They only know that I was the white ranger. Thank goodness I didn't reveal my two other colors. Then they would have had a reason to try to find the other rangers that I have worked with," Tommy said, as Melissa stared at him in astonishment.

"I don't even want to know the story of how you have four different colors," Melissa said as Tommy could only nod his head.

"You don't really want to know, it's rather boring to tell you the truth," Tommy said as Melissa smiled as Tommy continued to sift through the papers, looking for Trini's letter.

_Tommy,_

_I know that you are probably worried sick about Jason and Kimberly right now, but they will be fine, trust me. Listen you need to tell them about you being evil. Your past is much more important than the now for you. If you explain a lot of what you went through, you may be able to save us. _

_I'm sure that Zack and Kim have shared everything they have with you and I know that I gave Zack a stern warning. You are the ranger that they are the most after, but as you can see they have missed several things about you. You probably won't get to read this until after they talk to you, but don't reveal more than you need to. I don't think that Kim or Jason could stand to lose you as well. They know that there is a chance that the rangers won't help them any, but by helping them, you may be able to get the information for yourselves without resorting to suiting up and breaking in. I don't want for ya'll to have to do that._

_You know exactly how important it is for us to remain hidden. They probably still have a good bit of surveillance on you right now, so I don't know if you would be able to get up to the Command Center without being followed. Don't risk it unless you think it is well worth it, Tommy. You and Billy need to contact Aquitar and have them on stand-by in case we are revealed to the world. I am afraid that the only thing you can do is leave Earth, then. Please do be careful, Tommy._

_Love, _

_Trini_

"She wants me to reveal that I was evil," Tommy muttered as he reread the letter and then looked over at Melissa who merely shrugged her shoulders. "That's a hell of a place to start and it's the one place that I didn't want to go."

"Well, if she suggests it, I guess you should try it," Melissa said as Tommy nodded and Melissa flicked back on the tape recorder.

**RECORD PRESSED Tape: KX104PR**

"What sort of problems existed with the rangers?" Melissa asked as Tommy gave her a look and then tried to think of how would be the best way to respond.

"A little bit of everything happened with the rangers. We were mentally bashed and physically injured so many times and yet we were always expected to be good boys and girls and fight the long, hard fight," Tommy said as Melissa nodded.

"The green ranger began as an evil ranger. Is there any explanation for that?" Melissa asked as Tommy nodded his head yes. There was an explanation, but it was not something that he really wanted to reveal.

"When I first moved to Angel Grove, I was captured by Rita Repulsa and she held the green power coin, which she had turned evil. She gave it to me and I became the green ranger. I started on the wrong side of the tracks. I fought the rangers many times; I almost killed Jason and Kim a couple of times as well. They finally broke the spell that was over me and I came to the rangers' side. Being evil is something I will always regret, there was nothing I could do to stop it, but I still think that maybe if I had done certain things it wouldn't have happened to me. It's just part of my ranger history now. The others don't much care about it anymore," Tommy said as Melissa just nodded. The police were definitely getting more out of this ranger than the others, but the information was not leading them towards capturing who did this to Trini.

"Is that the only time you were evil?" Melissa asked, as Tommy shook his head no.

"On my third ranger team I got turned evil again. It's not fun to be an evil minions little play toy," Tommy said as he could remember that time just as well as the first.

"Have any of the other rangers been evil?" Melissa asked as Tommy looked down at the ground.

"Jason and Kim were, once, but it's not really that important. The only people that they hurt were other rangers and they came around quickly enough," Tommy said as Melissa nodded and he let out a long sigh.

"Do you have any idea as to who might have done this to Trini?" Melissa asked as Tommy shook his head.

"I've tried to figure out who might still be after us. The situation just does not fit what most evil creatures will do. If they had wanted to kill her, they would have landed in her home and taken out her and Jason. I think there is a lot more to the story than what the police are willing to tell us. They know something, but they just need proof of it. I don't know that we have the proof. I don't know that we can help them, unless they tell us what they are looking for," Tommy said, as he sat up. He was really done with what he had to say to her about this and although he had made a small dent, he knew that he couldn't let much more out about himself. "Concluding Dr. Thomas Oliver, White Power Ranger."

**END Tape: KX104PR**

AN: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think about. Toodles!


	5. William Cranston, KX105PR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake and Chad McPherson.

"Good morning. My name is Melissa Blake. Would you like to take a seat?" Melissa offered as the man nodded his head yes and sat down. His eyes were very puffy and by the look of his black shirt, he had just gotten out of bed and come here without bothering to iron or change it. By the warnings of the others, she knew that today and tomorrow were going to be very emotional sessions. She just didn't know if she had the husband or the best friend to deal with today.

"Hey," Billy whispered, as he tried to regain some strength in his voice.

He had gone to the Command Center yesterday and although it might not have been the safest thing in the world, it allowed him to try to examine some things. He knew that he could find information there, he just didn't know how much of it would be useful. What he had found proved every theory he had thought of, but how in the world was he going to get it to work for them? How was he going to survive with the information that he now knows?

"I'm sure that the others have told you what's going to happen today, but I'm going to have to ask more out of you. I need you to be open to telling anything you might know, because you were closer to her," Melissa said, as Billy nodded.

She truly found out what a hardened ranger was yesterday. Tommy only let her go so far and if they were going to have any hope of finding any answers, then the red and blue rangers were going to have to dig hard and be willing to put themselves through an emotional hell to get somewhere.

"I know," Billy said in a hollow voice as Melissa nodded. She had heard that voice before in people who had lost loved ones and she still hated to hear it come out of someone's mouth. It made her aware of the loss and in this situation she knew that the loss was the only reason that they were here. "I'm sorry, but this is going to be a long day for you. I have a lot to get off my chest."

"I expected that. Are you ready to begin?" Melissa asked as Billy nodded his head yes. He was saving his voice for the important things that he had to get across to the police.

**BEGIN Tape: KX105PR**

"Can you please state your name, ranger color, and marital status?" Melissa asked as Billy rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. He had not been sleeping well since Trini died and although Katherine was trying; it still wasn't helping him. He needed some closure before he could try to go back to his normal life and Kat understood that, more than anyone else did.

"Dr. William Cranston, I was the first blue ranger, and I'm married to the second pink ranger," Billy said as Melissa nodded. Again, their stories were matching up and she just didn't see how the police were going to find much difference from one tape to the next, except the mood they were in.

They all seemed to have the same story of what had happened in the past, which was all the police were concerned with, at the moment. She didn't understand why they didn't want her to ask about what had happened to them recently. And that fact was starting to wear at her innermost self. She had finally realized that the police didn't want answers to Trini's death, they wanted answers to the rangers.

"Do you have any other family?" Melissa asked as Billy yawned. These were not important questions to him, but he knew that he had to go through the mundane necessities in order to get to the vital information.

"My father. My mother died when I was young and I'm an only child," Billy said as Melissa nodded. She didn't see the point of continuing to ask him things that had nothing to do with the reason he was here. She knew it would be best to head straight for the rangers and Trini.

"What was your life like as a Power Ranger?" Melissa asked as Billy took in a deep breath.

He was having to force himself to not talk the way he usually did. He wanted the police department officials to be able to understand what he said without having to go buy a thesaurus. He was sure that they would need it with his normal vocabulary and they would quit listening to his tape and he knew he had some vital information to give. He knew that he might be the only one that could get them to give up everything that they had on him.

"It was as good as can be expected for people who suddenly become faceless heroes. We did a lot that people didn't know about. We stopped many things from happening, that could have destroyed the Earth and everyone that we love. We were blamed for things that we couldn't help. Being a ranger made us all accept that sometimes things just happen and there is no way that you can place the blame on just one person. We had to take it when people blamed us; we didn't dare speak up against it. No one knew who we were and a bunch of teenagers suddenly sticking up for the Power Rangers would be suspicious. To say the least," Billy said, as he took in a very shaky breath.

"What is your perspective about life now that Trini is gone?" Melissa asked as Billy pulled out a handkerchief. He knew he was going to cry, no matter how much he had tried to convince himself that he had to be strong and keep himself together. Kim was angry about it all, Zack was trying to be solid and stable, Tommy was looking after Jason and Kimberly, and he and Jason were just messes.

"I've lost one of my best friends. I've never felt like this before, I've never been through something like this before," Billy said, as the tears began to roll in earnest. "We knew that, eventually, we would begin to die, but we thought that would be when we were old and retelling our adventures to our grandchildren. The day when we had to deal with death came much sooner than any of us expected."

"It was, no doubt, a shock to all of you," Melissa said as Billy blew his nose and nodded his head.

"It was for her to go this way. If it had been Tommy, it would fit how his life has been over the last ten years. The rest of us have kept our noses out of the Power Ranger world when we can. Tommy tends to have the evil come after him first and then he has no choice but to stay in the ranger world. I never thought it would be her that they would come after. She wasn't a ranger as long as some of us," Billy said as he wiped his nose again. He had been crying everyday since she died and when he went back to the Command Center last night, he had truly broken down. The first ranger had died and how long would it be before someone else was taken away from their group? And what rule was there to say that they were going to be the only group that was found and then had someone die immediately after?

"What do you know?" Melissa asked, as she was sure that he had gone and tried to research the situation. From what the other rangers said, that was what he did when things got tough. He went and found the cold, hard facts that no one else could deal with.

"All I know is theoretical. If I knew anything concrete, it would be much easier to tell. I don't like what speculation does to people," Billy said, firmly, as Melissa nodded.

"Maybe we should just come back to that later. Do you want to talk about Trini?" Melissa asked, as Billy gave a small nod and then tilted his face towards the floor.

"I won't lie and say that things were never rough between me and Trini. I hated it when she left Angel Grove. That was the biggest fight that we ever had, I didn't want her to go because I knew that when she came back, she was going to be someone completely different. She understood me better than anyone else and she was the one person that made me feel normal back then, I didn't want to lose that" Billy said as the sobs began to come.

"Normal?" Melissa asked, carefully. She thought that they were all relatively normal, considering that they were former Power Rangers.

"Usually I speak very articulately. I use words that most people need a thesaurus to understand. She befriended me when we were very young and she stuck by my side when others didn't think it was the popular thing to do," Billy said as he wiped his eyes. "There are many things that happened between the two of us that no one else knows about, not even Jason. I can't believe that I never told him about it all. I can't imagine explaining it to him now."

"What kinds of things?" Melissa asked, carefully, as Billy looked up at her and gave her a very weak smile. He could look back on those days and smile, but the loss he felt at her passing didn't make those days seem as bright as they once were.

"We dated for a couple of years in high school and we were teenagers, we wanted to find out what love was. I'm sure she told Jason that I was her first, I know I told my wife about Trini, but there was always an unsaid boundary of what we discussed when the other two were present. I realized how much she loved Jason and she realized how much I love my wife. We have a bond that can't be broken because of that. We knew what the other needed and we knew that it wasn't each other. We stayed friends, but we always held onto the fact that we had given something to each other that no one else could ever have," Billy said as Melissa just nodded. She was not shocked that they had had sex as teenagers, that was considered normal now. What shocked her the most was the fact that they were a ranger couple and they seemed to be the only couple that did not stay together for the long haul.

"Did the rangers know back then?" Melissa asked, carefully. She was not sure how much of that relationship he was going to reveal to her, considering the fact that it seemed to be a well hid secret.

"They knew that we dated. I'm sure that Kimberly knows about everything else, but the others probably are in the dark. She was her best friend in the world and let's face it, teenage girls tell things like that to their best friends. I would have gotten my ass kicked if I had mentioned it in front of Jason. He even liked her back then, but wouldn't break the two of us up just to get her," Billy said as Melissa nodded.

"During your time as a ranger was there anything that seemed to be after only Trini?" Melissa asked as Billy nodded his head yes.

"Several monsters came after only her, but they were all destroyed years ago. I do not think that it was a monster from the past that attacked her, I'm not even sure if it was a monster. There is evidence to point towards a human being in the car, not a monster. Monsters generally have some sort of weapon and would not resort to their bare hands if they were one on one with an unprotected human. Also, their bare hands would do a poor job at strangling someone, as they are rarely human shaped and have extremely poor dexterity," Billy said as Melissa nodded. She could tell that he had an analytical mind and had thought this out very well. He was not as mad as Tommy, who came out and accused the police department, but he was definitely pointing away from it being a monster and easing them into his true suspicions.

"This evidence that you have, where is it?" Melissa asked as Billy looked up at the ceiling. The police were never going to have access to the Command Center to see what he had. He knew who had killed Trini. Unless the police could get a concrete case without going into the Command Center, then it would just be best for only the rangers to see what he had seen, even if that meant that they had to restrain Jason from going out and killing the man himself.

"The Power Rangers have a place that only they can access. I have visited it over the last few days and through time reconstruction technology have been able to see the actual events of that day. However, that will be no help to the police department. You see, they are not allowed to know the location of the place nor are they allowed to enter it. They actually would be killed if they did not enter it, considering that they are not Power Rangers. Their case is going to have to come from some other source and the witnesses are not stepping forward to help with it. They have been silenced," Billy said as Melissa looked at him. If he knew who had killed her, then he was in danger. The police were not stupid and she was sure that they would do the same thing to him, if they were truly involved in this scandalous act.

"So, you know who killed her?" Melissa asked, as Billy sadly shook his head yes.

"I do, but it would be outrageous to accuse this person based on technology that they do not even know exists. Also, we would have to reveal our identities to use the information against the person and we would also have to reveal our safe haven. It would be too big of a risk," Billy said, as Melissa gave him a confused look. How could it be too big of a risk to put the person who killed Trini behind bars?

"What would you be risking?" Melissa asked as Billy sighed. He knew that his important points were only beginning and that the police were going to know that he was on to them, unlike the others, he did have evidence, but he could use it against them. He could use it to get their information destroyed and put the murderer away for a very long time.

"I would be risking the other rangers, the other teams that they do not know the identities of. It's enough that I am risking myself and my ranger family, I can't do anymore than that," Billy said, solemnly, as Melissa nodded.

"So all of you could live with her murderer going free?" Melissa asked as Billy looked up at her and his blue eyes flashed ominously.

"Who said anything about this person still being free?" Billy asked, as he quickly smoothed his handkerchief. "They have information on us. I have information that will bring down the police department if it is shown to the public. The Power Rangers cannot be pushed around. We do not fear death, only what it will do to those around us."

"But will this information be lost if you die?" Melissa asked, suddenly worried that whoever had killed Trini might try to come after Billy as well. Billy, meanwhile, shook his head no. He had talked to Tommy and Zack last night and told them what he knew was the truth. They knew how to get to it and Tommy's mini Command Center had it logged there, in case they could no longer make trips to their Command Center.

"No and the only way it will not be revealed to the public is if they come forward and hand over our information to us. I'll give them a couple of weeks before I go public and if they kill me, I'll take as much evidence as I can with me," Billy said, as Melissa walked over to her desk. She needed to take some serious notes now and these were not for the police.

These were for the FBI, who had contacted her yesterday. They had gotten wind of the fact that the Power Rangers had been discovered and that one was already dead and had been killed in a very bizarre accident. They, unlike the Angel Grove police, were actually interested in finding the murderer and they had asked for copies of the tapes as well. If they could keep the other rangers from being killed, it would begin to pay them back for the duties they had done. They were not interested in revealing them to the public. They actually wanted their help on some matters of security.

"How will it still be revealed if you die before you can tell it?" Melissa asked as Billy smiled. He knew that he could outsmart the police and he knew that he had them interested enough in what information he had. They would come for him soon and if they didn't agree to reveal themselves, they'd take him too. Then Tommy and Zack would do what was necessary to make them pay for the death of two rangers. The two of them could not put themselves in a position to be killed, but they did have the knowledge and connections to get a higher power to help take down the police corruption.

"There are other Power Rangers that they don't know about and they can't go killing everyone we know to try to keep them from talking about what they might or might not know. The game's up, as far as I'm concerned," Billy said as Melissa nodded. "Either they come clean or we reveal them as the scum that they are to the public. Our punishment will be much worse than anything that the police can come up with. We have contacts with other planet's rangers. I'm sure that we could arraign from them to have to serve out their sentence on one of those planets."

**PAUSE Tape: KX105PR**

**REPORT KX105PRa**

There is evidence of the tape being paused by Dr. Melissa Blake. There is also evidence that Dr. Billy Cranston does have outstanding evidence against the police department. Neither is available for comment on the missing section of interview, which is concluded to be unimportant to the investigation. This is also the first time a Power Ranger has actual evidence against the department. Actions will be taken as necessary.

Deputy Chad McPherson, Angel Grove Police Department

**END REPORT KX105PRa**

"Here is your envelope," Melissa said as Billy took it out of her hands and carefully opened it.

"She was so prepared for what might happen to her. We discussed it several times, what we would do if someone found out who we were. Trini would meet the person and see how much they knew about us and if they were even right. She also would leave instructions for us about what should be done if something happened to her. Her plan worked and I've done my part. The Power Rangers will be safe, even if the two of us are gone" Billy said as he flipped through the contents of the folder until he found his letter.

_Billy,_

_I know you have begun implementing our plan already and have probably found the person who caused me to no longer be with you. Billy, thank you so much for everything. I know that I didn't leave the others good-bye letters, except Jason, he is going to need some closure from all of this. But, I had to do this for you and me, Billy. There are things that we had, that you need to be able to let go of. I want you to be able to truly live again._

_Now, Billy, tell Jason what our plan was. I know it will be hard for you to do that and even harder to do the next thing that I am asking of you. I need you to tell him everything that you have found. He deserves to know the truth and so does Kim. You know that the two of them won't be able to live with themselves until they know who did this to me._

_I want to thank you so much for everything that you have done so far and Billy, I still love you. You know that already, but I needed to tell you that, again. I didn't want to leave it undone and if I didn't say it before I died, then I just need to know that you will know it. You're my first and although Jason and I are married, you still do hold that spot in my heart. We've talked about it before and you know what it means, I don't have to write it here so that you'll understand. I love you, Billy, keep yourself strong._

_Love,_

_Trini_

"My Trini," Billy said, as he ran his fingers over the letter. "We've protected them, just like we said we would."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked as Billy snapped out of his revelry.

"Several years ago, we made a promise to each other that we would protect the rangers in the ways that they had protected us. There have been many past attempts on our lives, when we had no power, and each time Jason, Zack, Tommy, or Kimberly would come save us. We owe them for our lives. That is something that you cannot easily repay," Billy said as he looked at the contents that the police had obtained. "They did a horrible job."

"It's not accurate, is it?" Melissa asked, as Billy shook his head no.

"But, it is exactly what I expected to see. I saw the same pattern in others' packets. Although they have done a great deal of surveillance on us, which is quite illegal since we were not be prosecuted for any crime, they have nothing that directly links us to being rangers except what we are telling you. That is why they want these tapes, so that they can prove we are rangers. That is why they have not revealed us to the world and if they do, I'll reveal them, myself," Billy said, as Melissa nodded.

"How many other rangers are there?" Melissa asked out of curiosity and Billy could only shrug his shoulders.

"It may be in the hundreds now. I'm not really sure, I haven't kept up with the most recent teams," Billy said as he looked at the tape recorder, which had been stopped. "Now, let us finish the business we have here. I have more work to do before the day is over with."

**RECORD PRESSED Tape: KX105PR**

"So, these other rangers can be contacted at any moment?" Melissa asked, as Billy nodded his head yes. He could contact them now if he really wished to do so. The communicator that he still wore had a direct feed to the Command Center's register of alien planets.

"Yes and it could easily look like a disappearance, although the police would really know what happened. You see, Angel Grove is famous for being the home of the Power Rangers and if the Power Rangers could be brought into the open, it would only be more famous. What they were not prepared for is that we will die to keep our secret. We are willing to sacrifice that to keep the others safe," Billy said as Melissa nodded. That was a common theme amongst all the rangers that she had talked to. They would lay down their life for the others to be safe. It was not a question of if they would do it, it was when they would do it. She just hated that they had had to go through it so soon.

"Is there anything else that you have to say, Mr. Cranston?" Melissa asked as Billy shook his head no and then looked at the door, asking permission to leave. "This concludes tape five, blue Power Ranger, Billy Cranston."

AN: Okay, I know some of this was a little unexpected to come from Billy, but I wanted to give it another twist. Now, I do promise that Jason is going to be extremely emotional, I have to do that. Let me know what you are thinking and toodles!


	6. Jason Scott, KX106PR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake and Chad McPherson.

AN: I just thought I should warn you that tissues would be well advised for this chapter. If you don't need them by the end, then you are stronger than me and I would rather you be prepared than to not be prepared. Now, on with the story!

"Good morning, my name is Melissa Blake. Would you like to take a seat, sir?" Melissa asked as the man looked over at her, as if he was surprised that she was even speaking top him.

He looked like he hadn't shaved in a week, but he was at least wearing some clean clothes, from what she could tell. She now knew that he was the husband and she had honestly expected him to be worse off, but she still hadn't talked to him. Although he did look pretty bad, he might be feeling much worse than he was letting on.

"Thank you, but no. I'd rather be able to pace around," Jason whispered as Melissa gave him a feeble smile. He looked like he had plenty on his mind that needed to be vented, but how much would he be willing to put out in the open and how much would the police automatically dismiss because he was the husband and was not considered sane enough to judge the situation? She didn't want his tape to just be thrown out by the Angel Grove police department, because they were in enough hot water as is.

"I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to hold absolutely nothing back, even the most insignificant thing could be very important," Melissa said as Jason looked over at her and nodded. He had decided that he was not going to allow his emotions to stop him from answering something. His wife was gone and he deserved to know who had taken her away from him. "You understand that these sessions are being taped for the police department, correct?"

"Yes," Jason said, blandly, as Melissa pulled out a tape recorder.

"Let us begin," Melissa said as she pressed record and looked at the pacing man. He was barely holding onto himself right now, but for some reason, he was still here and she didn't know why.

**BEGIN Tape: KX106PR**

"Will you state for the record your name, ranger color, and marital status?" Melissa asked, painfully, as Jason gave her another brief nod.

"Jason Lee Scott. Red Power Ranger. Widower of…Trini Kwan Scott," Jason choked out as he pulled some tissue out of his pocket.

He had prepared himself as well as he could for all of this when he found out about the sessions, but he still could not completely remove the emotion. He was only twenty-six and he was a widower. It was hard to accept it, but it was there and it was the painful truth. He knew that as time went on he would be able to learn how to live with it, but right now, he still found it to be very hard.

"I know that the two of you were rangers together, as well as becoming a married couple. How have you been dealing with this?" Melissa asked as Jason looked at her and scratched his face. Trini never let him go this long without shaving, but he didn't care anymore. He was just trying to get from one day to the next without having a major breakdown and he had just let his personal grooming go for the last week. None of his friends cared or even mentioned it to him and he knew it was because they didn't want him to go off the deep end. They wanted him to be able to pull his life back together after such a shock.

"Not well," Jason said as he sat down on the edge of the couch, knowing he was going to stand up again sometime soon. He hadn't been able to stand being in one place very long lately and he knew that he was going to have to force himself to stay here until everything was said that needed to be.

"When did you first know that you loved her?" Melissa asked as Jason placed his face in his hands and began to cry.

He hadn't expected to be asked about that. He had expected her to stick with ranger questions and nothing else. The ranger questions were going to hurt, but the ones that dealt with their relationship were going to be much worse on him than anything she could ask about the rangers.

"In Geneva, when I had to leave her to come back here. I've never done something that hard in my entire life," Jason sobbed as Melissa nodded. She knew that she had been pulled in far too much with these rangers and her thoughts were no longer unbiased and strictly psychological. She wanted the bastard that did this to all of them to pay, just as much as they did and she was willing to do anything to see that happen.

"Even with your ranger life?" Melissa asked as Jason looked up at her. Didn't she already know that the reason he came back was because he was going to be a ranger again?

"I was going back to my Power Ranger life that I thought I had left forever when I first went to Geneva. I knew that I might die before I ever saw her again and I still didn't tell her how I felt about her. I still couldn't find the courage to admit to her that I loved her. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already was. I still managed to. She came when I almost died and when they made her go back to Geneva, I knew I wasn't alone anymore. I had found my someone," Jason said with a sad smile as he wiped his eyes and then blew his nose. He could remember being so happy that day when he knew that Trini was not going to just let them continue in friendship. He knew that he had found the one person in the world that would not give up on him, no matter what happened or what he did.

"When all of that was happening, how did you feel?" Melissa asked as Jason ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know how to describe how he felt back then. He just knew that he didn't like it at all.

"Horrible, I didn't ever want to worry her like that. I always protected her in every way that I could and I felt that I had failed to do that because I caused her pain," Jason said as he thought back and smiled. He couldn't remember her being so happy at seeing him healthy ever since then. Of course, a near death experience usually did that to all of the rangers. "Tommy helped me understand what I was going through. He had enough problems with Kim to know what it was like."

"What sort of problems?" Melissa asked as Jason shrugged. There were many that he could think of, but those problems somehow seemed extremely insignificant right now.

"The normal problems that you have when you are living more than three thousand miles apart," Jason said as he looked down at the floor. "I should have never left her there."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked, concerned as his shift to an even more depressed tone.

"I shouldn't have come back to be a Power Ranger. I should have stayed with her. We would have had more time," Jason murmured as he wiped his eyes again. He had been thinking about that a lot lately and he knew that if he had been in Geneva that they probably would have gone to college in the same town and gotten married right out of college, but he had joined another ranger team. That changed everything for them, again.

"But you helped look after the world, surely she understood all of it," Melissa said as Jason nodded. Trini understanding ranger duties had never been a problem.

"Yeah, she understood, but what good did it do me to come back and save this town and the rest of the world? My wife was murdered and the police don't give a damn about it," Jason said angrily as he quickly stood up and Melissa backed away. She didn't think that he would attack her, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"The police here may not care, but I am sure that some law enforcement does," Melissa said as Jason gave her a thorough look. She seemed to be telling him the truth, but he couldn't get his hopes up on something like that. He knew that in all likelihood Trini's case was going to get shoved to the backburner and that they would never find out who killed her.

"I'd like to see the police department that does care about us, maybe they would try to give us some answers," Jason said as Melissa gulped. Of all people that deserved to know about the FBI's involvement it was him, but she couldn't say anything. She had been sworn to secrecy and she didn't want to put them in any more danger than what they were already in. The police department seemed to be preparing themselves to do something radical and that did not comfort her any, knowing the information that she had given them.

"Can you tell me about the week before she died?" Melissa asked as Jason took in a deep breath. He had relived it enough in his mind over the past week, but he knew that it might help, somehow.

"Yeah," Jason said as he walked over and sat back down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He looked so defeated, but he knew that he wasn't. He was still here, although he didn't know why he was lucky enough to still be alive. He was supposed to be with her that day. "She worked a lot more last week. We were supposed to leave for vacation on Saturday. It really was a normal week, except for her going to the doctor. We found out that she was pregnant. I haven't told the others about that, yet. I still hadn't gotten used to the idea of being a dad when she went. I had a bad feeling about her going to lunch, so I was going to go with her, but nobody could cover for me at the dojo. I had to stay and work. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I was there. She might still be alive or we could both be dead, but we would be together."

"She was pregnant?" Melissa managed to ask as she hastily wiped her eyes. She could usually be professional, but now she saw how much he had lost that no one knew about. She was starting to understand the pain that he felt and she knew that he was still hiding so much of it from everyone.

"Yeah, she told me Thursday night. We wanted to start a family as soon as we got married, but it took us a lot longer than we thought it would for her to get pregnant," Jason said, sadly, as he wiped his own eyes. They had been so happy that night and he still couldn't believe that the next day he lost her.

**PAUSE Tape: KX106PR**

**REPORT KX106PRa**

Evidence is found that said tape, KX106PR, was paused for an unknown amount of time by Doctor of Psychology, Melissa Blake. Neither Ms. Blake nor Mr. Scott are present to confirm or deny this allegation. Ranger, KX106PR, does seem to have a sense of the dismal job the police department is doing and expresses his bitterness. No action needs to be taken. Speculation as to what the missing information might be is varied, but is to no benefit as neither Ms. Blake nor Mr. Scott will comment on this section of speech when questioned on its contents.

Deputy Chad McPherson, Angel Grove Police Department

**END REPORT KX106PRa**

"Jason, there is really no good time to give this to you, but she wanted you to have this," Melissa said as she handed him his packet. It was a great deal heavier than the rest, but she didn't want to think about that. She knew that Trini must have written him a letter that was several pages long and she could only imagine what Jason was going to think when he saw what the package contained.

"What is this?" Jason asked as he tentatively opened the envelope and then covered his face when he saw all of the information that it contained. "How did you get this?"

"It was brought to me by a police officer. The one that your wife met that day," Melissa said as Jason nodded his head and continued looking through the contents until he stumbled upon a thick envelope addressed to him, in Trini's handwriting.

"Oh God," Jason muttered as he began crying and he gingerly opened the envelope. He could only imagine what Trini left for him and he didn't know if he was going to be able to take it.

_Jason,_

_I'm so sorry you are reading this. I always prayed that this day would never come, I didn't want there to be a chance that we would be discovered. Years ago, Billy and I made a plan and it has worked, so far. Jason, I know if you are reading this then I am gone or I am no longer in any condition to talk to you and tell you exactly what happened. I don't like to think about that, I don't like to know that I am leaving you and I don't like to think that I might die and take our child with me._

_Jason, you have every right to know everything that happened to me, no matter what the police try to convince you of. I'm sure that some of the others have visited the Command Center and watched it, please do that so that you can move on. You know how hard it will be to prosecute someone with evidence that most people won't admit exists. Jase, you may not be able to put the person behind bars, but don't do anything that will get you stuck in prison. I can't…I don't want that to happen to you because of me. I want you to be free to live. _

_There are lots of things that I have to say to you and it is going to take a long time to get all of it out, please be patient with me. Jase, I never thought that I would be lucky enough to have you fall in love with me. I thought for a long time that I was just going to be the best friend that you always came to for advice about your relationships and I convinced myself that I was happy with being just your friend. I couldn't have been more wrong by doing that to us. I cost us valuable time and I'm sorry, if I had realized that this was going to happen, then I would have come back sooner. I would have made myself understand that our time was going to be limited. I wouldn't have clung to the job that we both know I hated because it kept me away from you. _

_I've never told you about what really happened when you almost died. Billy called us and told us what had happened to you. I have never been so worried in my life and I also knew that if I lost you then, I'd never have a chance to tell you how I felt. I would have to live the rest of my life knowing that I had loved and been too afraid to tell that person and because of that, he had died without knowing what I felt for him. When I saw you, I knew that you were in trouble, although the other rangers tried to be positive and told me you would be all right. They wanted me to leave you, they didn't want me to see what had happened, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't let you down, because I knew that if I was the one laying in that bed that you would be right beside me, looking out for me. Everyday since then I have thanked my lucky stars that you are still here and that I have the chance to tell you that I love you more than anyone else in the world. _

_I learned that our time here is so short and that we sometimes don't get a second chance to do things right. I got my second chance and I ran with it, just like you did. We both realized how close we came to not seeing each other again. Ever since then, I've been giving you all that I could, I couldn't keep anything from you anymore. Jason, you are the one that truly let me be myself, you let me learn to love myself and you let me love you, when I didn't deserve the chance. _

_I know that you are hurting right now and I know that I have done this to you, but it's the only way that you will be safe. Billy and I are not as valuable to the team as the rest of you, that's why we decided to protect all of you if there was a chance we would be revealed. I've told Billy to tell you everything, but please don't be mad at him. It was just as much my idea as his and when we agreed to do it, we never thought that life would get in the way. We both thought that we would be old and that it would be more of an interview, than an attempt to keep our names secret. But we're not old and it's too much of a risk to let the public find us out. We all have lives here on Earth and none of us want to leave. I know it is risky and I hope against all hope that I will come home and snuggle up in your arms tonight, but I know the reality of it. I'm not coming back, Jase. They won't let me and I doubt that I'll be the only one that dies. I just wish that it wasn't now, I wish our baby would survive. _

_After all the months of trying and now I am finally pregnant and it is all going to be gone. I know that I am usually the positive thinker, but reality has set in over the last few hours Jason and I know that if they know enough to find me that whatever they tell me will kill me. I wish I could trust our police department more, but I can't. They wished they could find us for years and we won't let them reveal us. It is bound to make them mad and I'm prepared for it. _

_Jase, I love you. I know that reading it does not do nearly the same job as my saying it does, but it's the only way that I can tell you that I care about you. I'm not there to say the words anymore. I know that we went through our rough times and I know there have been times that you haven't trusted me, especially around Billy. Jason, nothing ever happened after I started dating you. I know that you know that, but I feel that I need to tell you again. You and Billy are on the same team now, you've always been, and I know that you are thinking right now that you want to find the bastard and strangle him with your bare hands. That would probably be the best thing for you, but let Billy send them to Aquitar. I'm sure he and the others have dug up something and have a plan as to how it will work. _

_Jason, I want you to be able to love again. I don't want for you to sit back for the rest of your life and never love again. You deserve to have a second chance at happiness with a wonderful woman. Let her know your secrets. Let her know your hurts. Let her know that you were a Power Ranger and that you trust her enough to tell her. If you hold that secret between you and someone else, you'll be an old fart reminiscing on a year of marriage. I know it's been wonderful and it hurts me to tell you that you have to move on, but you do, Jason. You don't have to forget me to move on, though and I know you won't. You are a wonderful man and there will be one day when you are okay again. I don't know when that day will be and I don't know how long it will take you to get there. I love you with all my heart, soul, and being and I will see you again someday, although it won't be in this lifetime._

_Yours always,_

_Trini_

"Why did she do this for us?" Jason asked as he cried and then looked up at Melissa.

"From what Billy said it was because they thought they could do it. They thought they would be able to manage to keep your information a secret. They always had a plan for if things went wrong, but I don't think either of them expected it to," Melissa said as Jason nodded and continued to cry.

"There is so much that I can't let go, the way that she wants me to. I can't move on," Jason sobbed as he clenched strands of hair in his fists. "I can't forget her and have a life with someone else."

"Jason, I don't think that she wants you to do that. I think that she wanted for you to be happy and it's going to take time to heal and time to find out answers that will let you do that," Melissa said as Jason looked up at her.

"What do you know that the rest of us don't? We're off the tape right now, what do you know?" Jason asked as Melissa walked over to her desk and reached in and passed him the letter she had gotten from the FBI. It only took him a few seconds to recognize the faction that this was from and he gave her a confused look.

"They are the police department that cares about what it going on here. They have an agent within the Angel Grove police department; they have since the Power Rangers showed up in Angel Grove, about a decade ago. The agent got wind of the fact that the Power Rangers had been found and one of them was dead. He thought it was suspicious and when he dug a little deeper, he found some things that disturbed him. That's why I was contacted and asked to give them copies of these tapes as well. They are taking over this investigation as soon as I am done with this session," Melissa said as Jason looked at her and then walked across the room and gave her a hug. All of them had been worried that it was going to just slip under the desk, but it seemed that that was not going to happen this time. They were going to actually get an answer as to who killed her.

"So the police department doesn't know about that, right?" Jason asked as Melissa nodded her head yes. "Billy knows who did it, doesn't he?"

"He seems to have a very strong idea of who did it and he let out enough threats yesterday to scare the police department into confessing to their part," Melissa said as Jason smiled and then went and sat back down.

"I'm not sure if it's enough. You saw Billy, he's not exactly the most intimidating person in the world, but I can give it a try. I do have some information that will be useful, though, I remember who she met that day," Jason said as Melissa looked at Jason and then held up the tape recorder to indicate that they were about to begin recording again.

**RECORD PRESSED Tape: KX106PR**

"Do you remember who she met that Friday?" Melissa asked as Jason nodded his head yes.

"She met Chad McPherson. He had stopped by her work a couple of weeks ago and asked for the meeting. She wasn't sure what it was going to be about, but she thought that it might be ranger related. That was why she told the rest of us about it," Jason said, calmly, as Melissa nodded. The police department was going to find out who tipped off the rangers in the first place, but that information might not startle them at all. They probably had sent Chad to do that job and to make sure that they were lured into giving out information.

"Did she know anything about him?" Melissa asked, as Jason shook his head no. All she had known was that he had some information for them.

"Except for the fact that he was a police officer, no and she didn't try to find anything out about him either," Jason said as Melissa nodded.

"Just a few more questions Mr. Scott and then you are free to go," Melissa said as Jason nodded his head. He really just wanted to go home and sleep for a couple of hours, then take a nice long shower. "When was the last time that you were in a ranger suit?"

"It was about five years ago. I was brought back for a mission to the moon; Trini wasn't too excited about that one, once she found out what it was. I had told her that I had gone fishing for the weekend with Tommy, I've never been yelled at so much in my life," Jason said as Melissa jotted that down. The FBI had informed her that the police department must have detected some recent activity among the rangers in order to be prepared to announce who they were to the world. That mission, however, did not seem to be it.

"Also, are there any rangers that have served more recently?" Melissa asked as Jason nodded his head yes. Hadn't Kim and Tommy mentioned that they had been on the Dino Ranger team?

"Yes, Tommy and Kim have just finished a year of serving on the Dino Thunder team," Jason said as Melissa nodded and jotted that down as well.

That could have triggered the police department to realize something, but it still left the question of who was their outside informant? The police officers didn't have time to do something like that with everything else that went on in Angel Grove.

"Final question. Have you ever noticed someone following you?" Melissa asked as Jason thought back and then nodded his head yes.

"A couple of times over the past year, I've noticed this man following me and Trini and some times the other rangers. I never got to see his eyes, he always wore sunglasses. A lot of times I'd pass him while I was running and then I'd see him outside the dojo. He had blonde hair, it was really short, but he spiked it. Also, he always carried this briefcase with him. I don't know why, but it was always there," Jason said as two strands connected in his brain and he sat up a little bit straighter. He had to see the other rangers, together, soon. He now knew who it was, although he didn't have to video evidence that Billy had, he had just put something together. That man had showed up when Kim and Tommy moved from Reefside and right now all of them were in danger.

"End KX106PR, Jason Lee Scott, Red Power Ranger," Melissa said as Jason stood up and turned to leave the room. He knew that he needed to make some phone calls and send out the warning to be on the look out for any other suspicious activity. No one else was going to die to try to protect their secret.

AN: I know that in the two stories that I am working on I have been cruel to poor Jason and Trini has been pregnant and died. I'm not planning on doing that in another story for awhile, but I felt I needed to add more angst to this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it and let me know what you think! Toodles!


	7. Confessional

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake, Chad McPherson, Agent Diggers, Joshua, and Captain Myers.

_Chad McPherson's Confessional_

This last week has been quite eventful for me. The discovery of the Power Rangers is usually something that would make front-page headlines in this town, but it did not this week. The front-page headline was the unusual crash of a local dojo owner's wife, which cost her, her life. That woman was a Power Ranger, but what was the real use of revealing that tidbit to the media? They would have had a hay day and we would be no closer to finding out the true epicenter of Power Ranger activity.

"Chad. Have you see the paper today?" Joshua asked as he walked in and slammed the paper down on Chad's desk. There was a picture of the two of them on the front page, but it didn't particularly worry Chad. He had had pictures of him on the front page before and it just gave the Police Department a good name, for the most part.

"So what? They took a picture of two police officers. It happens all the time when they have nothing else to put on the front page. You really need to get used to Angel Grove Joshua. It's normal and wouldn't you rather it be us than the Power Rangers?" Chad asked as he pushed the paper aside and began looking through the information that Melissa had brought him yesterday.

He had only been able to listen to Kimberly's tape before he left yesterday and although she seemed to think something was up, she definitely did not have any facts that would worry him. He just hoped that all of the other rangers were the same way. All he really wanted was information about their pasts as rangers and if the first tape was any indication they all would be willing to explain their lives.

"Yeah, read the caption. It's more than just two police officers," Joshua said as he held the paper up in front of Chad's face and Chad consented to finally look at it. He did not see why this was so important, Joshua was wasting his valueable time, as he was sure that he would only have a certain amount to investigate the rangers before he pressed charges.

"It just says that we were the first ones to the scene of the crime. Everyone knows that in the department. It's nothing for us to worry about," Chad said, coolly, as Joshua looked over at him. He did not see it that way.

"No, everyone knows about you being there. I had to act like I was just in the area and saw the accident occur. We are going to get fried for this," Joshua said as Chad looked over at him and then walked over to close the door. No one else needed to hear what was said, everyone else was trying to figure out who murdered her, although they didn't know about her being a ranger.

"We won't get in trouble for anything unless the rangers know something and then we'll just have to hush them up as well," Chad said as Joshua glared over at him. They weren't even supposed to do anything to Trini and now they were having to do this entire investigation to keep the rangers calm.

"I'm not doing another thing Chad. You pulled me into this shit when you killed her and then you send me around saying I'm you to try to get you in good graces amongst the rangers. Hell no, I'm not going to be apart of a plan that takes another ranger away from them. They don't deserve to have that happen, no one does," Joshua said as Chad looked over at him, with a hate filled glare. He had considered taking Joshua out, but he had been the only one to come help him so far.

"Fine, but I'm taking you down with me," Chad said as Joshua looked over at him and shrugged. He honestly didn't care if he went down with him, as long as he was still able to help these rangers know what had happened. They deserved to find out the truth of what had happened to their good friend.

"Have fun Chad," Joshua said as he picked up the paper and walked out of the office. He then walked down the hall and to the FBI agent that was waiting in the interrogation room.

"I can't believe one of my own would do this. I thought that it was someone else that had something against the rangers," Captain Myers said as he sank back into his chair.

Joshua had been the inside agent for years and although Chad was sure that he was on his side, he had never been. He had been absolutely shocked that Chad had called him when he killed Trini, but it was the best thing. The investigation knew he had done it, they just needed more information to cement it against him and the rangers had certainly helped.

"It is not a surprise to us, Mr. Myers. We have been monitoring this precinct for the past ten years and this is not the first time a plot against the rangers has been found. This is, unfortunately, the first time that the rangers have been affected. None of the others have been quite as sinister," Agent Diggers said as Captain Myers shook his head. He could not imagine that anyone here would want to harm the rangers. They had saved their lives and those of so many in times past. Why would you want to hurt them? It made no sense to him.

"How did I let this happen?" Captain Myers asked, as he looked over at Agent Diggers. "He requested ranger detail and I assigned it to him. Why didn't that ring an alarm?"

"Everyone around here is interested in the Power Rangers, you know that as well as I do. Some people border on obsessed and others can wish for nothing more than to reveal the rangers. That has been Chad's plan since the beginning and when he found one, he wanted all of them. However, Trini was never going to give all of them up," Joshua said as he sat down in a chair and looked across at Captain Myers. "I didn't suspect he would do anything like this, but I had to keep a close watch on him. When he called me and told me he had killed a ranger, I knew we were in trouble. It just took a little while to get my office in. This was not exactly a thing that any of us saw coming."

"We contacted the psychologist that the rangers used and Joshua was the one to suggest to him that they get some counseling. We know that the rangers have ways of gathering evidence that we can not imagine. We needed to find out what they knew and after reviewing the tapes, they know a great deal already," Agent Diggers said. "It is imperative that we contact the rangers as soon as possible. They need to be brought in for a formal statement and also they need to present evidence if at all possible."

"I'm sure that we can find their numbers somewhere, but do you think that we might want to try to get a confession out of Chad first? If he hears that they are coming in, he might do something else and I don't think we need to let that happen," Captain Myers said as Agent Diggers looked over at Joshua.

"Can you go ahead and contact the rangers and we'll talk to Deputy McPherson?" Agent Diggers asked as Joshua nodded his head yes and then stood to walk out of the office. He had the rangers' names and he was sure that he could find their numbers in the local directory.

"I'll try, but knowing the rangers that might be impossible. It wouldn't surprise me if they took some time away from the rest of the world," Joshua said as he walked out of the office and then went to his desk. He had to pick up some things before he could begin going down the ranger list.

"Deputy McPherson," Captain Myers said as he walked into his office and noticed that he had hastily stashed away something. He just didn't know what he had stashed in his desk.

"Yes Captain," Chad said as he looked up from his desk. He had just stashed away Trini's purse. That was were he had found the full information that led him to call the rangers. He had been sure that Trini was a ranger before, but she was so persistent that nothing be said about it that he had to do something. He couldn't let all of his hard work go to waste.

"We need to talk to you," Captain Myers said as he pushed the door open further to reveal Agent Diggers.

"Sure, Captain," Chad said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Where do you want to talk?"

"I would prefer in here," Agent Diggers said as he offered Chad to sit back down in his seat and then he sat down across from him. "Firstly pull out what you just put in that drawer, before I look through it myself."

"Who are you?" Chad asked as he pulled out a bag and Agent Diggers just shook his head. That was not what he had stowed away and they both knew it.

"I am Agent Diggers from the FBI and that is not the article that you placed in your desk, Deputy McPherson," Agent Diggers said as he gave him a critical gaze and Chad glared at him across the desk. He couldn't prove that and they all knew that. "But since you are going to be stubborn about that piece of evidence, we shall come back to that item later."

"What's this about?" Chad asked as Agent Diggers pulled out a file and passed it across the table. "Trini Scott's case. Why would the FBI be interested in an accidental death of a regular person?"

"Because of who died. She was not an ordinary person and we both know that. Don't try to bull shit me," Agent Diggers said as Chad nodded his head. "You know that the FBI has been interested in the Power Rangers for many years."

"Why would you be interested in the Power Rangers? They have nothing to do with national security," Chad said as Agent Diggers shook his head that he disagreed.

They had to do with not only national security, but international security as well. If one of those monsters had ever been able to truly defeat the Power Rangers, then this entire world would be gone. They deserved a thank you and a quiet life, if that was what they wanted.

"They have everything to do with national security, as well as the security of the world. Their identity is most precious, so it has been brought to my attention that you have discovered the Power Rangers? How was that done?" Agent Diggers asked as Chad let out a sigh. He just wanted to hear about the information that had led up to all of this, not the day that he met Trini. He was going to be all right, somehow.

"Since their appearance in 1993, the Angel Grove Police Department has had a department that's purpose is to investigate and find the Power Rangers. I took the position as head of this department three years ago, during this time we have made the most progress towards identifying the Power Rangers. After the unfortunate accident, we found more evidence that led us to confirm that we know who the six original rangers are," Chad said as Agent Diggers nodded. He wanted to lead him into a false sense of security before he hit him with everything that he knew.

"So that is why you had them go in for counseling?" Agent Diggers asked as Chad nodded his head yes.

"I didn't think it would be appropriate to bring them in for questioning and by getting them to go to a therapist, they could answer some of our questions and get some help for their loss as well," Chad said as Agent Digger again nodded.

"Now, I wish to talk about the characteristics of the crash. There are some very odd things that have been brought to my attention," Agent Diggers said as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He knew that he had to try pick up what he could because there were things that the murderer would know that no one else would.

"From what we were able to find, she suddenly lost control of the car and it crashed into a tree. The impact killed her on contact. When I got to the car she was already gone," Chad said as he noticed that Agent Diggers was scribbling down some notes.

"That is not what happened according to the autopsy report. She was strangled and died before the car ever crashed into the tree, although it was not a long period between the two incidents," Agent Diggers said as Chad looked over at him. He now realized that Agent Diggers knew much more than he was letting on. It also was completely possible that he knew who murdered Trini and he didn't like that idea.

"I haven't had a chance to see the autopsy report, yet," Chad lied as Agent Diggers looked over at him and then handed him a sheet of paper.

"We both know that you are lying there, Chad. The coroner said that you told him to contact you as soon as he determined the cause of death and when he did he said you were not happy. You thought that you wouldn't leave any evidence, didn't you?" Agent Diggers asked as Chad reached over to his desk drawer and opened it. He knew he was as good as found out, but he still wanted to know how they knew he had done it. Anyone could have been in that car with her and more importantly, it could have been a monster that still held a grudge on the Power Rangers.

"Agent Diggers, let's not waste any more of our time and let's just get to the facts of what you do know and more importantly who told you all of it," Chad said as Agent Diggers looked at him and nodded. He thought that if Chad knew he was backed into a corner, then they might as well start laying the cards out on the table.

"You weren't the only one who got a copy of the Power Rangers interviews and some of the rangers came across pretty heavily in their certainty that the Police Department had something to do with Trini's murder. I'm sure that you haven't gotten to those tapes as of yet or you would have killed another ranger," Agent Diggers said as Chad looked at him. How could he know that he had only received the tapes recently and had barely gotten through listening to the first tape?

"How'd you know that I haven't had a chance to listen to all of it?" Chad asked as Agent Diggers gave him a look.

"Do you honestly think that our agency has not had an agent here to look after the Power Rangers affairs? We have been monitoring the activities of various precincts in Angel Grove for years and recently we started monitoring Reefside as well. We thought we were more likely to have problems in Reefside because they have no ranger history. I guess that allowed this to happen," Agent Diggers said as Chad hung his head. The only thing he couldn't figure out was who in the world was the informant here.

"Who is your informant?" Chad asked as Agent Diggers shook his head. That was one thing that he could not answer, no matter what information Chad offered in exchange.

"That is something that you have no need to know. Now, do you want to confess or will I have to pull this out of you the hard way?" Agent Diggers asked as Chad shook his head. He didn't have much of a choice about what he should do and he knew that the rangers would surely seek vengeance on him.

"As long as you promise protection," Chad said as Captain Myers now looked over at him and the over at Agent Diggers. He was not promising Chad a damn thing. He should have thought about what a Power Ranger would do to him before he killed one of their own.

"I don't promise you a thing," Agent Diggers said as Chad looked over at Captain Myers.

"You get what you deserve and if they get to you first, well I feel sorry for you," Captain Myers said as Chad's eyes widened. He had never thought that they would completely give him up to the rangers.

"Don't you see that I did you a service? We now know who the rangers are, we can make them pay for all the damages that have incurred by their fights. We can let this town know that no one can do that and not pay," Chad said as Captain Myers gave him a disgusted look.

"Chad, we're the ones that owe the rangers something, they owe us nothing. We all would be dead if they hadn't saved us," Captain Myers said as Agent Diggers handed him a pen.

"You better start writing. We are contacting the rangers as we speak and they will be coming in to see the person that did this to them," Agent Diggers said as Chad shuddered then began writing everything that he had done. The rangers were going to kill him if given the chance, although it seemed that no one else cared that he was going to die, very soon.

AN: Okay, now you know who did it, but I still have two more chapters for you. One in which all the rangers are getting together and they'll find this out and then one that is Trini's last day. Both are underway and I hope that you will enjoy them. Thank you so much for your support of this story and tell me what you think about it! Toodles!


	8. Reminiscing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake and Chad McPherson.

AN: Okay, firstly, this chapter occurs on the same day as the questioning and confession of Chad McPherson. The rangers know nothing. They will find out everything in the next chapter and I have had to extend my plan to include two more chapters after this one. I didn't think it wise to write a fifteen thousand word chapter. I hope you enjoy this one though!

After the week of investigation, the rangers decided that they needed sometime for themselves, away from everyone else. This usually would mean going to one of their houses and having dinner, but this time it was different. This time they knew what they had to do and where they had to go. It could possibly be the last time they could go there and spending the weekend at the Command Center would certainly cleanse them some. That is why they met at Tommy and Kimberly's home, late Friday afternoon.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Tommy asked, as Kimberly stumbled down the stairs and looked over at him with an astonished look on her face. She could not believe what she was looking at and she hoped that he would tell her whether or not she was hallucinating. She had thought that the first test was a fluke, but after the third one this afternoon, she was fairly sure it was right. She just needed someone else to confirm it for her. "Kimberly, are you all right?"

"Yeah, but Tommy, I need you to read the directions to this and tell me if I read it right," Kim said as she handed him a pregnancy test and a box.

Tommy gave her a shocked look before he looked down at the box and test. He knew that she had not felt well the last few mornings, but he had not thought that she was pregnant. He had thought it was just some virus that she had caught from the kids at school, obviously she had thought that that was the explanation.

"Why would you be worried about being pregnant Kim?" Tommy asked as he carefully read the directions and then looked at the result strip and gave her the same bewildered look. When had this happened? They hadn't honestly been trying to get pregnant this time. Their life was so busy right now that they thought it best to wait just a little bit longer, obviously they hadn't been as careful as they thought.

"I am pregnant, aren't I?" Kim asked as Tommy shook his head yes and then gathered her into a strong hug. They had wanted this for so long and for it to finally happen was a blessing, especially with everything else they were dealing with. They both needed something good to happen right now and although they didn't expect this, they certainly were happy it did happen. "You know that we have to tell the others."

"I know and I'm perfectly fine with that. They'll be happy for us," Tommy said as he smiled down at her and noticed that she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong? What did I say?"

"I just thought that Trini would be here to see this day," Kim sobbed as he pulled her even closer and let out a few tears of his own.

After what she had done for them over the last year, they knew that Trini would have been happy to see that they were pregnant again, but they didn't know if they could bear telling Jason after what he had just lost. They didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was, but they also didn't think that they should even try to hold this back from him. It was going to be obvious in a few months that she was; there was no use in putting off the inevitable.

"I know, we all did. This is something that we never thought would happen," Tommy whispered as the doorbell rang and he slowly let go of her and walked to the door.

"Hey," Jason said, quietly, as Tommy opened the door. He had finally shaved his beard and taken a bath and he felt slightly human again, although he didn't feel anywhere near whole. He knew that it would be a long time before he felt that way again.

"Hey," Tommy said, warmly, as Jason glanced down at his hand, which he could tell was holding a pregnancy test. He knew that they must have some sort of news for all of them, but it would be best to just let it come up. He didn't want to ask that question of them right now.

"The others will be here in a little bit. Zack's running a little bit late, Angela doesn't understand why he needs a whole weekend with us, so he's having to explain it and I don't think it's going well," Jason said as Tommy nodded and then walked him inside.

"Hey, Jase," Kim said as she walked over and gave him a hug. Sure, she had seen him everyday this week, but he needed more emotional support than the rest of them. He had just lost his wife and while the rest of them had lost a good friend, they didn't have anywhere near the same amount of grief that he was having. "Today been better?"

"A little bit. I finally tried some human things again," Jason said as Kim nodded and then pulled him into the kitchen.

"What do you want us to bring up there to eat?" Kim asked, as she opened the pantry doors and Jason gave her a weak smile. He hated to tell her that he didn't feel like eating much of anything, but he knew that it was the truth. He just didn't know if he could bring himself to upset her that much more.

"I don't really care. Just pick whatever all of you will like. I'll eat anything," Jason said as he gave Kim a small smile and then turned to go back to the living room and sit down.

"Hello!" Zack yelled as he entered their home, with Billy right behind him, shaking his head. Why did Zack always have to make a grand entrance? "Listen, my wife is going to have my ass if I'm not back by tomorrow night, it's all I could get from her guys. She was having a mood swing from hell when I left, so I better not push my luck, otherwise I will really be in the dog house."

"That's fine, Zack. One night is better than none," Jason said as Zack looked over at him and then at Kimberly and Tommy.

"Are the two of you all right?" Billy asked as he looked from one to the other and they just nodded their heads yes. There would come a time in their conversation tonight when they would tell them that they were going to have a baby, but right now as not the time.

"Come on, guys. We better go ahead and head out. I don't want to be driving up there in the dark," Kim said as the four men nodded their heads and then trudged out of the house and hopped into Kimberly's Trail Blazer.

_Command Center_

"I love this place," Kim whispered as they tumbled out of the Trail Blazer and then walked towards the hidden entrance. When it was destroyed the second time, it didn't bother to rebuild itself on the surface, but it still did rebuild itself for the rangers and that was all that mattered to them. They still had the place that had been their salvation for so many years and no one could take this place away from them, no matter how hard they tried.

"It's a shame this may be the last time that we get to see it for a long time," Billy said as they all nodded. Now that they knew the police department was keeping tabs on them, they were afraid to come here, but they had to tonight. They had to lay some things to rest and this was the only place that they could do that.

"Come on, Billy, you don't believe that a couple of police officers are going to keep us from coming here for very long. We'll just let things settle down a little bit more before we come out here again," Tommy said as he helped Kim down the embankment that led to the entrance.

The last thing they needed right now was to lose another baby, because he knew it would push Kim over the edge and he didn't know if he could pull her back. They had lost too much to have that happen again and them be able to survive it.

"Billy, what was Trini talking about when she said I should ask you about the plan?" Jason asked as they reached the entrance to the Command Center and the doors opened to allow them in. Once they were inside, they bolted it shut and continued into the main room of the Command Center.

"When we first became rangers, the two of us devised a plan of what we would do if we were found out by a civilian group insistent on telling the world who we were. She would go talk to the person, try to reason with them about why our identities have to be kept secret. I would have the Command Center monitor the situation, in case anything went wrong. In the plan, she would write us instructions as to what we should do, in case anything went wrong and she couldn't tell us herself. She stuck with the plan and we know who did it. It's just going to be hard to get a case like that to hold up in court without a confession. I highly doubt they will take the video that we have," Billy said, as he let out a long sigh and looked over at Jason, who was letting the information sink in.

He was afraid that Jason was going to blame him for what had happened to Trini and in a way Billy did blame himself. They had come up with the plan and they never had attempted to change it when their lives changed.

"There was a lot more going on that none of you know about," Jason said as they all looked over at him. They had been dispersing to gather the mattresses they had brought here years ago, but he halted all of them. What did he have to reveal to them?

"What was going on Jason?" Kim asked as Jason stared over at the tube that used to hold Zordon and took in a very shaky breath. He knew that he had to tell them now, but it still didn't make it any easier.

"We found out on Thursday that she was pregnant," Jason said as Tommy grabbed Kimberly to keep her from falling to the ground as they all stared at him in awe. "We were going to tell all of you when we got back from our vacation."

"Why didn't you tell us right after she died?" Zack asked as he looked over at Jason, while Jason watched Kim and Tommy. He now knew he was right to assume that Kimberly was pregnant, Tommy's face had never been that pale before when he had heard any sort of news.

"I was having a hard time just admitting that she was gone, I needed some time before I could tell all of you that she was pregnant," Jason said as Kim let out a strangled sob and turned around and fell into Tommy's waiting arms. It wasn't that Kim had been keeping herself together that well over the last few days, but now that she knew that her and Trini were probably pregnant at the same time, it hit her really hard that she wouldn't ever have her here again.

"While we're telling secrets, I guess that you need to know that although Trini was my first, I know that she belonged with you, not me. I've never held it against you that you got the girl," Billy said as Zack and Tommy stared over at him and Kim looked up at Tommy's face. Trini had never mentioned to any of them that she had had sex with Billy and they thought that one of them would have said something. And when did they have time to do that in high school? They were fighting monsters almost every afternoon.

"I know, Billy. She told me a long time ago. I just never thought to mention it. It wasn't something I wanted to make the team pay for, when I was fine with what had happened," Jason said as Zack and Tommy looked at each other and Kim let out another loud sob.

"I'm pregnant," Kim cried as all four of them looked at her. Yes, Tommy already knew, but he had not expected her to just blurt it out. He had expected her to wait for a time when all of them were less emotionally charged.

"What?" Billy and Zack yelled as Tommy looked over at Jason, who was remarkably calm, which meant that he must have already figured it out, somehow. "When did you find out?"

"Today," Tommy said as Kim continued to shake in his arms and he gently picked her up and sat her on top of one of the modules, so that he could devote more attention to calming her down. She didn't need anymore stress on her than what she was already feeling.

"Congratulations," Jason said as he walked over and gave Kim a hug, which she gratefully fell into. "Let's pull out those mattresses. We have a lot to talk about tonight."

"We know who killed her?" Kim asked as Billy nodded his head yes. They had arranged the mattresses in a line and were now settled down on them.

"Yeah. I don't know names, but I do have evidence of who killed her. I just don't think that it will be admissible in court; we would have to reveal where it came from, although I am willing to do that," Billy said as he walked over and started up the viewing globe.

"I don't know if I can take this," Jason said as Billy just nodded his head and Kim scooted closer to Tommy, who pulled her into a hug.

"I'll turn it off if you need me to, but there is a chance that the rest of us might know who it is," Billy said as they began watching the scene unfold.

"Who is in the car with her?" Kim asked as she squinted to see the man's form better.

"Don't worry, it is apparent when he exits the car," Billy said as Trini's car crashed into the tree and the man then picked up some objects out of the car and opened the door.

"Holy shit," Kim said as she saw the second car come up and the first man entered the car. "I don't know who the first man is, but the one in the getaway car is Chad McPherson. He's a police officer and he's the one that brought Melissa all of our information and he talked to Trini that day."

"My hypothesis is that the man that killed Trini is a fellow police officer and that they had this planned ever since they got put on ranger detail. They want to reveal us and they could not understand the lengths we would go to, to protect our identities. That is the thing that messed up their perfect plan, we won't be as quiet as they wish for us to be and they think that empty threats, such as us having to pay for the damage we caused will make us forget what they did to Trini. All of us would willingly pay, but they didn't know that until they heard our interviews. The next move they make will be much more drastic," Billy said as Jason just shook his head.

"Why didn't I go with her?" Jason asked as he just shook his head. "I could have stopped all of this from happening."

"Jason, they could have killed you too and I don't think we could have taken the both of you dying," Zack said as Jason nodded his head, but he still couldn't help but think that maybe Trini could have gotten away if he had been there to put up a fight.

"Billy, he touched our packets. Doesn't that mean that his fingerprints should be on them?" Tommy asked as they looked over at him. How he was able to think of that at a time like this, none of them knew, but they certainly were grateful that he still had enough of a mind left to think.

"Mine's in the car," Kim said as Tommy just nodded his head. He had no intention of leaving this Command Center tonight, as he was certain that they had been followed and he knew that they couldn't risk each other. They would leave in the morning, when they could clearly see anything that might be around them.

"We'll get it when we leave, you're not going out there right now," Tommy said as Kim nodded.

"Who are we going to take it to? The Angel Grove police department is likely to just rip it up and throw it away. They don't want us to have any proof of who did this to Trini. They probably just want us to set up a press conference and reveal ourselves along with the fact that someone murdered a ranger. That would just send the media into a frenzy," Zack said as Jason looked up from the ground. He knew who they should take it to.

"Melissa. She's been contacted by the FBI and they are doing a full investigation of the Angel Grove police department. She can give them everything else that we have found," Jason said as they looked over at him. They could not believe that the FBI had been brought in to examine this case.

"That makes sense. A murder of this kind does spread within a police department, especially when the right people hear about it and I can imagine that the FBI placed an agent in Angel Grove soon after the ranger teams began appearing. He would be the perfect person to tip them off about the police department misconduct," Billy said as the others nodded. They were certain that that was what attracted so many people to Angel Grove as well.

"Yeah, but what if they just want to reveal us too?" Tommy asked as the others looked at him. He was the only one that seemed to be thinking logically tonight and they were grateful for that. They didn't need to make a plan and then realize how stupid it was when they were thinking clearly again.

"It's a risk we have to take. If they can help us bring down Trini's murderer, then we need to take those packets to them or at least the envelope. I don't know if I can let go of the rest of the stuff," Kim said as the others nodded. Everything else that was in that package was their personal life and they didn't want to risk anymore of it getting back into the wrong hands.

"Well, I brought some beer and I think I have some water in there somewhere, Kim," Zack said as he walked over to the cooler and pulled out four beers and dug around until he had found the water that he had stashed in there as well, just to make his wife happy. If he had known Kim was pregnant he would have brought more, but they had what they had and they couldn't change it.

"There is so much that I remember about her," Kim said as she leaned back against Tommy and looked up at the ceiling. "Like the time she came home to surprise us."

_Flashback_

It was Christmas 1998, all of the rangers had graduated from high school and had been at college for a semester, but most of them lived close enough that they could get together for Christmas in Angel Grove. The only one that they were worried about coming was Trini. She lived in New York and they didn't see how she was going to be able to manage to get out there.

"Merry Christmas!" Kim chorused as she walked into Tommy's apartment to see the other rangers already lounging around on the furniture. "Sorry that I'm running late, my mom stopped by and I had to talk to her for a little while."

"It's fine, we're still waiting on Tanya and Adam to show up," Kat said as they gave her a suspicious look. She knew something that the rest of them didn't, but it looked like she was not going to tell any time soon.

"So when was the last time you talked to Trini?" Jason asked as Kim looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Two days ago. She seemed upset about not being able to make it out here, but it's just too much to ask. She's got a lot that she has to work on," Kim said as Jason nodded his head. He had gotten the same impression, but he had wanted to have a second opinion. "By the way, where's Tommy?"

"He had to run out for something he forgot," Aisha said as Kim just shook her head. He was always forgetting one thing or another.

"Should have known," Kim said as she sat down on the couch next to Jason and looked at what they were watching on television. "Why do we have to watch football?"

"Because it is the best sport known to man," Zack said as Kim looked down at him. All the males were mesmerized by the television, although she couldn't imagine that it would last when they were told they could eat.

"And it is the only thing on t.v. today," Jason said as he flipped through the channels to prove his point, as Kim let out a frustrated sigh. She hated watching football on television, but there was no use arguing, as she was well outnumbered.

"Are you going shopping tomorrow?" Aisha asked, as Kim shook her head no, which caused Kat and Aisha to give her a confused gaze. Kim loved to go shopping when there were crowds and deals, why was she passing it up?

"I have to head back to Los Angeles, I have a competition in a couple of weeks and I'll be able to hit the mats without too many distractions. Most of the team is taking the rest of the week off, so I can have some alone time," Kim said as they nodded. They knew that she was working hard to keep her place on the team and they all were sure it would pay off in some way.

"How has Tommy been dealing with this?" Aisha asked as Kim bit her lower lip. She knew that Tommy was just grinding through it a day at the time, but it was getting better and he did get to see her more often than when she was in Florida.

"It's better than me being in Florida," Kim said as they nodded, now fairly sure that Tommy still thought that Los Angeles was too far away.

"I think we all agree with that," Kat said as Aisha nodded. They had had enough of a moody leader to know that Kim being on the other side of the country, was not good for Tommy.

"Hey everybody," Tanya said, as she and Adam let themselves in and quickly went to sit down on a patch of floor.

"Why are you two late?" Rocky asked as Adam gave him a look that clearly said for him to shut up.

"Traffic was horrible," Tanya said, as Kim nodded in agreement. None of them had ever seen this much traffic on Christmas day, but there was nothing they could do about it. "Who's missing?"

"Tommy," several of them said in unison as Tanya and Adam just shook their heads.

"Should have known he would forget something," Adam said as he looked over at the television and also became enthralled in the game.

"You heading back tomorrow?" Tanya asked as Kim nodded her head yes. She was the only one that would be leaving the next day, but with everything that was going on, she had to go get some work done while she could. She never knew when she might just be called up for no reason.

"I wish you wouldn't," Tommy said as he appeared in the living room and Kim looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He was not holding anything that he would have forgotten, so why was he late?

"I thought you went out to get something," Kim said as Tommy pushed the door open a little bit further.

"I did," Tommy said as he stepped out of the way to reveal Trini was standing behind him, which caused Kim and Jason to jump off the couch and try to beat each other to Trini. Jason won.

"I didn't think that you were going to be able to come back," Jason said as Trini smiled up at him and then she wrapped both of her arms around him.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," Trini said as she released Jason and then gave Kim a hug as well.

"How long are you staying?" Jason asked as Tommy pulled Kim away. Jason hadn't seen Trini in a very long time and he needed to be able to welcome her back, alone.

"A couple of days, that's all that I could manage to take off," Trini said as Jason nodded and then gave her another hug.

"I've missed you," Jason whispered as Trini smiled up at him.

"I've missed you, too," Trini whispered back, as she slowly let go of him and looked at the rest of the rangers. "Where's Billy?"

"Aquitar," Kat said as she let out a long sigh. She missed him so much and she wished that he would come back, but she was afraid that they had truly lost him forever.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Billy said as he walked in and Kat practically leapt over the couch to give him a hug, which caused several of the others to laugh. "I had to come home sometime."

"Why'd you wait so long?" Kat asked as she punched him roughly on the shoulder as the others tried to hold in their laughter.

"Come on, everyone, our wonderful feast of hamburgers and hotdogs is getting cold," Tommy said as they looked at him and shook his head. It was an unorthodox Christmas feast, but after all, they were only teenagers and none of them wanted for Tommy to burn anything. There was a chance that he would never be able to put it out.

_End of Flashback_

"We had so much fun that day," Billy said as he remembered some other aspects that the others didn't exactly know about. He had never been welcomed back like that before and he knew that if he ever left Earth again, that Kat was going to follow him, no matter how much he didn't want that.

"Yeah, we did. I wish we could have recorded your reactions to let your children watch. They would enjoy that," Zack said as Kim shook her head. They would love to embarrass her in front of her children.

"Her children are going to know enough without having any videos," Jason said as Kim nodded her head. She knew that she wouldn't have made it through this last year without Trini being there.

"Yeah, they will," Kim said as Tommy gently sat her up and then walked over to get some food. He knew that the four of them did not need to be drinking on an empty stomach tonight. They actually wanted to stay fairly sober for once.

"Doritos," Zack said as he shoved a couple in his mouth and Billy began shaking with laughter. "What are you laughing about?"

"Do you remember the Dorito incident?" Billy asked as he continued to laugh and soon the others joined in. That was another day that had been forever emblazoned in their memories. "You and Trini were using no common sense that day."

_Flashback_

On September 26, 1994, school had let out for the day and things were uncharacteristically quiet in Angel Grove. There were no monsters popping out of trashcans or puddies just showing up out of thin air. That left the rangers with a lot of time on their hands and a bag of Doritos.

"Food," Zack said as he grabbed the bag out of Trini's hands and pulled out several chips. "Lunch was horrible today."

"You should have looked at the menu yesterday and brought something for yourself," Trini said, snatching the bag of chips out of Zack's hands and going back to munching on them herself. She was just as hungry as he was, for once. "That's why I brought these from home."

"You can't share?" Zack asked as Trini looked over at him and then tilted the bag towards him.

"But you know this means that when the others get here, I'm going to have to share with them too," Trini said as Zack nodded his head yes.

"But if we finish them first, then they won't know we ever had any chips," Zack said as Trini looked over at him and then nodded. She had been waiting all day to eat this bag of chips and if she could manage to only have to share with Zack, then she was going to be grateful.

"Hey!" Kim yelled as she ran over and sat down next to Trini, who gave her a suspicious look. She had been moody since Tommy had lost his powers, so why was she suddenly Miss Happy-go-lucky again?

"What's going on?" Trini asked, as Zack continued to eat the Doritos, completely ignoring Kim's sudden change in disposition.

"Tommy's here! He's back for the weekend," Kim said excitedly as Trini looked up to see Jason, Billy, and Tommy walking towards them. She could tell that the three of them had just stopped trying to keep up with Kim when she sprinted off to tell her the good news.

"That's good," Trini said as she went to get another chip and felt that the bag was empty, which caused her to slowly turn and glare at Zack. "Zack, did you finish all the chips in the last ten seconds?"

"I don't think so," Zack said as he scooted away from her and then let out a long burp, which did not help his case, any.

"Zack! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Trini yelled as she bopped him on top of the head with the empty bag.

"That's not my fault," Zack said as Trini glared over at him and then dove at him.

"What's gotten into her?" Jason asked as Trini pinned Zack to the ground and began smacking him around the shoulders.

"Something about not eating since breakfast," Kim said as she tilted her head to the side, as Zack picked Trini up and then pinned her to the ground, as she continued to hit him.

"You ate the entire bag!" Trini yelled as Zack shielded his face as a well placed blow was launched towards him. "How could you? Even you said lunch was bad!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack asked as he looked down at Trini, quite seriously and got smacked again. "What's that mean?"

"You'll eat anything! And you ate all my Doritos!" Trini said as she continued to pound him, while Kim, Tommy, and Billy were beginning to try to contain their laughter. They could not believe that the two of them were arguing over a bag of Doritos.

"You said we could share," Zack said as Trini gave him a menacing glare, but could not manage to flip him off her.

"I thought you'd save me some, not eat all of them!" Trini yelled as Jason walked over to Zack, hauled him off Trini, and then handed her a bag of M&M's.

"Truce, please," Jason said as he stood between the two of them for a few seconds, until Trini dove at Zack again. "Trini."

"He ate my food. He's paying for that," Trini said as the four sane rangers exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. If it had been anyone else beating up Zack for food, they would understand it, but they never thought that calm, level-headed Trini would treat Zack like a punching bag because he ate all her Doritos.

_End of Flashback_

"I had bruises for weeks after that," Zack said as he took a sip of his beer and then ate some more Doritos. "I never ate anything else of hers though."

"Yeah, I wish that would have rubbed off with my food, too," Kim said, as she looked over at him and Jason. Between the two of them, she had had to refill her cabinet at least twenty times and it was starting to get old.

"We had to find someone to bum food off of," Zack said as Kim grabbed the bag from him and ate a few chips herself. "Kim, you don't need anything to keep you sober. You're not drinking tonight."

"I didn't eat any supper before we came out here, so I do need something to eat, if you want me to be able to attempt to stay up," Kim said as Zack just nodded, while Jason smiled at the two of them.

"We get to watch you get fat now," Zack said as Kim looked over at him and Billy and Jason began to laugh. Tommy, however, was not going to chance laughing at her as she was sitting between his legs and could easily elbow him.

"That's so nice," Kim said with a smile as she continued to eat the chips, while Tommy rocked her back and forth.

"Trini would have enjoyed this," Jason said, sadly, as they all looked over at him. Whatever he was about to reminisce about was going to make them all cry like babies. "I never thought I would get engaged to her."

_Flashback_

"Jase, it's so great to be back home," Trini said as she walked over to him. She had just gotten off the plane and she knew that she was coming home for good this time. She just couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She was finally going to be able to be close to the man she loved without anything to really worry about.

"It's great to have you back," Jason said as he bent down and gave her a kiss. He had missed her so much and the thing that he missed the most was just having her there. Just knowing that no matter what happened she would be there and love him, while she was across the country he was not so sure about anything in their relationship, no matter how much she reassured him that things were fine. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Trini said as she snuggled closer to him and he strengthened his hold on her. "So, where are we going?"

"We're just going to go home tonight," Jason said as he looked down at her and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Unless you want to go somewhere else."

"No, I'm fine with going home," Trini said as Jason let go of her and then slipped his arm around her. "I'm just so glad to be back here with you."

"So am I," Jason said as he looked down at her. She had her carry on bag, but she did not seem interested in going to get her luggage. "Is that all you brought?"

"Yeah, I put everything else in the moving van and it should get here in a couple of days. I didn't want to be too much of a hassle; I know you have to work tomorrow and baggage claim is a pain in the ass," Trini said as Jason smiled down at her as they continued walking towards the exit. "How have you been?"

"Busy, but it's getting better. Rocky's helping out at the dojo since Tommy and Kim moved to Reefside," Jason said as Trini nodded.

Kim had called to tell her that they were moving to Reefside, which was something that she didn't seem too excited about. She had always imagined settling down in Angel Grove, but she was not going to be able to do that, at least not at the present time. Tommy had been offered a job there and although they were sure that Tommy could eventually get on at Angel Grove, they needed that job for the time being.

"That's good," Trini said as they walked up to Jason's Acura. "When did you get the new car?"

"When my truck quit on me. I didn't have much of a choice about it then Trini; I had to give up on it," Jason said as Trini smiled over at him. She had always thought that Jason would keep that truck until it gave out and he did.

"Well, I like that car Jase," Trini said as she climbed into the passenger's seat and then leaned back the chair. She was exhausted from the flight that she had just been on, plane rides always did that to her and she just hoped her remembered that. "How long of a drive is it back to your place?"

"About thirty minutes," Jason said as Trini looked over at him, wondering if he was all right with her taking a nap. "Go ahead and take a nap, Tri. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Thank you, Jason," Trini said as Jason smiled over at her and then reached over to hold her hand. He had a lot to think about on their way home and he could only hope that he would be able to pull off had planned.

(!#$&&$#!)

"Come on, Tri, wake up," Jason said as he reached over and gently shook her shoulder. He didn't wish to wake her up because she looked so peaceful, but he knew that she would not like to wake up in his bed and not know how she got there.

"Um," Trini hummed as she rocked her head back and forth. "Where are we?"

"At home. You want me to take you inside and just leave your stuff out here for the night?" Jason asked as Trini nodded her head yes and Jason smiled over at her. "Okay."

"Thanks," Trini said as Jason picked her up and she snuggled closer to him. "I'm exhausted."

"I know, do you just want to crash?" Jason asked as Trini's stomach grumbled and he couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we need to eat some supper before we get some rest."

"Yeah, I didn't have time to eat lunch today, so I'm going on the bag of peanuts that they gave me on the plane," Trini said as Jason placed his keys in her hands. There was no way that he could open the door, but Trini was more than capable of doing that task. "Sorry I'm such a handful."

"You're not, you know that," Jason said as Trini pushed open the door and Jason walked in. "What do you want to eat?"

"I can fix something, Jase. I'm not that tired," Trini said as Jason shook his head no and she gave him an odd look. Why did he want to cook for her so bad?

"I want to welcome you back to California and I don't want you to do a thing, except find a movie that you want to watch," Jason said as he put her down on the couch and Trini sunk into it. She had forgotten exactly how comfortable that couch was and the look she gave Jason told him that she might not be able to pick out a movie either. "I'll wake you when the food is ready."

"Thank you so much Jason," Trini said as she closed her eyes and he smiled down at her. If she knew everything that he had planned for tonight, she probably wouldn't go to sleep, but he knew it was best to keep it a secret. He wanted her to be able to enjoy a surprise for once.

(!#$&&$#!)

"Wake up, Tri," Jason said as he knelt down next to her and watched her eyes flutter open. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah, I really needed this. My body is going to have to get used to the time change," Trini said as she sat up and looked towards the windows, which revealed that the streetlights had come on. "I didn't realize that I slept so long, you should have woken me up."

"I just got through cooking supper, Tri. It's no big deal," Jason said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled at him.

"What have you got up your sleeve, Jase?" Trini asked as he shrugged his shoulder and then pulled her off the couch.

"Like I said before, I want to welcome you back," Jason said as he walked her into the kitchen and her mouth fell open. Jason had made a dinner for two, which was to be expected, what surprised her was the fact that he had put a cloth on his kitchen table and even set up some candles.

"Jase...you didn't have to do this," Trini said as he pulled out her chair and she then sat down in it, without noticing his action at all.

"I know, but I wanted to, you deserve it," Jason said as Trini looked up at him and watched him go take a seat across from her at the table.

"What's going on?" Trini asked as Jason looked down at the floor and then over at her.

"I'll tell you later. I just want to talk to you some more," Jason said as Trini nodded her head.

Whatever Jason was doing was probably harmless and she would like it anyway. He always did things that she enjoyed and she could tell that he wished that she would not have picked up on it. He liked to pull off surprises on her, but it seemed that he was never able to do that.

"Okay. Have you talked to Tommy lately?" Trini asked as Jason nodded his head yes. He had actually talked to Tommy yesterday and even had Kim come up here to help him with some things. "Anything new?"

"A creature called Mesogogg," Jason said as Trini stared at him with wide eyes and then began shaking her head.

"They're going to have to be rangers again?" Trini asked as Jason shrugged his shoulders. He had absolutely no clue if they were going to be pulled back into ranger work, but his gut told him that they would be out there within the month.

"I hope not," Jason said as Trini nodded her head and began eating. "You didn't have a lot to say yesterday."

"I was trying to tie up some loose ends and I had to finish packing for the flight," Trini said as Jason nodded his head. He could tell that she had been stressed yesterday; he was just worried about what it had been about.

"When do you start work?" Jason asked. They had talked about when she would start back to work several times, but he had never been able to get a concrete answer out of her.

"Monday," Trini said as Jason smiled over at her. They were going to have a whole week together without her having to go to work and it was absolutely wonderful. He couldn't have imagined it being any better than that. "How's Billy doing? I haven't talked to him in the last couple of weeks."

"Good, he popped the question a couple of weeks ago. I don't think that they've set a date yet," Jason said as Trini nodded her head. She had expected that Billy would pop the question soon, but she did have to say that it had surprised her when he first got together with Katherine.

"That's good; poor Billy was probably close to a nervous breakdown when he got it out," Trini said as Jason could relate to how Billy felt. He was just looking for an opportunity in their conversation to ask her. He didn't care when it came and if he had to hastily swallow a mouthful of food, he knew that he needed to ask her tonight.

"Yeah, he probably was," Jason said as he took a sip of water and then looked over at Trini. "You're so beautiful."

"Jase," Trini said with a laugh as she noticed his intent stare and couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see if there was a bug on the wall. "Jase, I think that you haven't been checking your e-mail."

"Trini, you know I check it, but that's not what I want to talk about," Jason said as Trini watched him walk over to stand beside her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Trini asked as he pulled the chair over and sat down to where he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"I've loved you before I realized it, before I knew what it was that I felt for you. I never thought that I would get the chance to date you; I always thought you would want someone else, not the jock, but you wanted me. You wanted to love me and take care of me, even when I didn't want anyone to be there for me. Trini, I never thought I would be able to get over what I had done to the other rangers, almost killing my best friend and everything else, but you pulled me back. You took care of me and that's what I want to do; I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives. Trini…will you marry me?" Jason asked as Trini's mouth fell open and she could only stare at Jason. Although she was prepared for him to surprise her this was not what she had been expecting.

"Ja…Jase?" Trini asked as he gave her a tentative smile and she continued to stare at him. She wanted to marry him, but she was not sure that she could find the words to answer him.

"Say something Tri," Jason said, gently, as she formed words with her lips but nothing came out. It was the first time that he had ever made her speechless and he could only pray that it was in a good way.

"I…I will," Trini said as she reached over and gave him a kiss and began to cry. "I will."

_End of Flashback_

"I never pulled another surprise off on her like that," Jason said as Kim wiped her eyes and looked back at Tommy. She missed her best friend and Tommy knew that, but he didn't know how much more she could take tonight. He didn't want to risk anything happening to her tonight when they were so far away from a hospital.

"I think we need to try to go to sleep," Tommy said as they all looked over at him. They had all thought that they were going to pull an all nighter tonight and then go back to Kim and Tommy's and catch a couple of hours of sleep.

"You can sleep if you want to Tommy," Kim said as Tommy looked at her and she then looked at the floor. She knew that she needed some rest, but she didn't want to sleep now. She wanted to keep reminiscing, although she had admittedly sunk further into Tommy's arms over the last few hours.

"Kim, you know why I want to get some rest," Tommy said, pointedly, as Kim nodded her head yes.

"But you and Zack haven't given a memory yet," Jason said as Tommy looked over at him. He knew that Jason needed to get a lot of this out of his system, but they still had most of the day tomorrow to do that and he didn't want for any of them to have a true emotional breakdown. They didn't have anyone that could truly calm them down anymore.

"Why don't we do that tomorrow, Jase?" Kim suggested as he looked over at her, surely she felt the same as all of them about needing to finish this tonight. "I really do need the sleep Jase. I haven't been sleeping well all week and I need to watch out for the two of us."

"How many tests did you take that you are this sure without going to a doctor?" Jason fired back as Kim looked at him and Tommy tightened his arms around her.

"I've taken four tests, Jase. They were all positive. I started thinking I might be pregnant last Friday before I found out about Trini's accident and I took a test that day. I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure," Kim forced out as she began crying again and Jason just looked over at her. Damn, he hadn't meant to upset her this way, but his emotional range was no where near a broad as it would have been two weeks ago.

"Let's try to get some sleep," Jason said as Tommy gave him a grateful smile and then stood up so that he could go grab another mattress that would hold him and Kim without him winding up on the floor.

"We'll head back to our house early, my cell phone will go off at six so that we can get there and have the rest of the day to talk about anything else," Tommy said as he placed the mattress on the floor and then quickly set the alarm clock on his phone.

"All right. Have a good night," Jason said as he looked up at the Command Center knowing he would never get to sleep with those lights on. "Billy can you shut off the lights?"

"Yeah, I'll find a way," Billy said as he stood up and walked over to the control panel and quickly had the lights out. "Now if I can just get back to the mattress without falling."

"Night everyone," Kim said as the others couldn't help but smile. They had come and given Trini's memories back to each other, when they needed it the most. Now, if they could only find her killer.

AN: As I said at the beginning of this chapter, my plans have changed so there will be two more chapters left in this story instead of just one. I hope you've enjoyed this and thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Toodles!


	9. Finding Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake, Chad McPherson, Agent Joshua Palderin, Agent Diggers, and Captain Myers.

"Hey, wake up," Tommy muttered as he gently shook Kim's shoulder and she only rolled closer to him, before mumbling something that he couldn't quite understand. "What you'd say?"

"I'm gonna be sick," Kim said just a tiny bit louder as Tommy looked around their immediate area to try to find something she could throw up in. He found a bucket and quickly emptied it of its contents, just in time for Kimberly to snatch it from him and throw up in it. "We have any crackers?"

"Yeah, somewhere," Tommy said as the others started to stir after hearing Kim's retching. He hated to wake them like this, but he knew that they would live with it; they didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"What's going on?" Billy asked as he rolled over and heard Kim throw up again. Morning sickness. Why hadn't they thought to bring something to help with that? "Tommy, the crackers are in the bottom of the bag."

"Thanks," Tommy said as he dumped out the bag and picked up the pack of saltine crackers. "Here you go."

"You think I'm going to be able to open them," Kim said as Tommy shook his head no and then opened the package and handed her a couple of crackers.

"What time is it?" Jason asked as he looked over at Tommy, who quickly looked down at his watch before answering his question.

"Six-o-five," Tommy said as Kim slumped against him and let out a low moan. She had not felt like this before when she was pregnant and she knew that going back to sleep was not an option, but neither was walking or anything else at this point. She just had to wait it out and hope that she started feeling better soon.

"We'll pack up," Zack said as he could still remember what morning sickness did to his wife and he knew it might take Kim a few more hours to calm down. He just hoped for all their sakes that she would be able to calm down in the next few minutes instead.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he began rocking Kim back and forth and she covered her face to try to block out the light that had turned itself back on. "It'll get better in a little while."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kim muttered as she turned towards him and snuggled up against his bare chest. She just wanted for him to stay as still as possible for the next few hours, but she didn't think that was possible. She knew that they were going to be leaving very soon.

"It'll get better soon," Zack said as Tommy nodded his head yes or at least he hoped it would get better. He had heard of some horror stories where the women suffered from it all day and night throughout their entire pregnancy. He didn't know how well they would be able to survive that sort of ordeal, although after everything else that they had gone through, it seemed quite insignificant.

"You up to walking?" Tommy asked as Kim looked up at him with a look that clearly told him that walking was still an impossibility. "I'll just carry you. We have everything?"

"Yep," Zack said as he and Jason were holding the cooler and Billy had picked up the bags of food. "You may want to go ahead and get out your keys though."

"I got them in my purse," Kim said as Tommy reached over for her purse and handed it to her. "I think I can manage to dig them out, even if I'm not good for anything else."

"Ah, real light," Zack said as Jason laughed at his reaction to the bright sunlight. He, however, knew that if Zack was having this sort of reaction that Kim must be close to getting sick again.

"Rangers," Joshua said as Tommy looked up to see a man standing next to the vehicle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zack asked as Tommy placed Kim on the ground and she quickly wrapped both of her arms around his waist, as she was suddenly feeling nauseous again.

"And more importantly who are you?" Tommy asked as the men looked over at the man, prepared to make a break back for the Command Center if they had to.

"My name is Joshua Palderin and I was sent by Agent Diggers of the Federal Bureau of Investigation to make sure that nothing happened to you. We have found Trini Scott's murderer," Joshua said as Kim looked over at him and started backing away from him, as Tommy looked down at her, surprised that she had suddenly let go of him.

"But you're Chad McPherson," Kim said as Joshua shook his head no and then opened up his badge and tossed it over to Jason. He knew that it was not wise to go anywhere near them if they were skeptics about his identity. He did not want to risk anything happening here and if they didn't believe him, then he would let them go home and check their answering machines.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure that he had not gotten to any other rangers and I had to keep my cover until my superiors could reach Angel Grove and help with the case against him. I had to lie to you about who I truly was in order to protect you," Joshua said as Jason looked down at the badge and examined it carefully, it was not a fake.

"He's telling the truth," Billy said as Jason passed him the badge and he examined it as well. He knew that federal agents would not let their badges get into the wrong hands without a fight and the fact that the man had not moved any closer did make him think that he knew who he was dealing with and what they were capable of.

"We need you to come down to the precinct, right away," Joshua said as Kim quickly walked away from them so that she could throw up over the edge of the cliff. "Is she all right?"

"Morning sickness," Tommy said as Joshua nodded as the man went over to check on her. "You up to going?"

"I'll make it, Tommy," Kim said as wiped her mouth and looked over at Tommy. She could see the concern forming in his eyes but she knew that she needed to be there for Jason, they all did. She would survive feeling like crap and when she got home she could just take a long nap with Tommy right beside her.

"Okay," Tommy said as he gently rubbed her back and could feel her struggling to keep from throwing up again. "We'll leave when you're up to it."

"I'm not going to be up to it, Tommy, not this morning," Kim said as he nodded his head and looked back at the other rangers, who looked equally concerned about how she was feeling today.

"I've got some pepto bismol in the car," Joshua offered as Kim threw up again and then shook her head no. She could not imagine even being able to smell it without getting violently sick again.

"I'll be all right," Kim said, more to herself than anyone else standing around, "as long as I can lay down in the back seat."

"Whatever you want," Billy said, as he certainly did not want to hear her throw up for the rest of the morning. He was going to have to remember this when Katherine and he started trying for children, because he knew that he would need some preparation in order to deal with it at all.

"You want to follow me?" Joshua asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and looked around to see where Jason was. He had already climbed in the Trail Blazer and was sitting in the passenger's seat, ready to go back into the city.

"Oh," Kim moaned as she threw up again and then looked up at Tommy. She needed to go home and they both knew it, but they did not dare suggest that to Jason.

"Maybe you can get back to sleep," Tommy said as he picked her up and walked over to the car, where he placed her in the back seat.

"How did you find your way out here?" Billy asked, as he was sure that it was not chance that he had looked out here to find them. Not many people would logically waltz into the desert to find anyone.

"I was given permission to put tracking devices on all of your vehicles and that led me here," Joshua said as Billy nodded his head as he sat down next to Kimberly and she then laid her head down in his lap. "Follow me out."

"Okay," Tommy said as he cranked up the vehicle and looked over at Jason, who was staring out the window, in an intense silence. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to kill the bastard," Jason said as Zack and Billy exchanged a glance. They really did agree with what he wanted to do to the man, but they didn't want him to go to prison either. They didn't need for that sort of thing to happen, because then they would have some explaining to do as to how Jason could kill in only a few punches.

"We'll see if that is really necessary," Tommy said as Jason looked over at him. They all thought it was necessary, but they wanted to find out everything that was going on before they did something drastic.

"More crackers," Kim said as she covered her mouth and Zack dove into the back of the suv to get the crackers for her, before she threw up in the car.

"Here," Zack said as he handed her a stack of saltines and Kim gave him a weak smile, before she placed one in her mouth and then closed her eyes. She did not want to throw up all over Billy, but she knew she was dangerously close to doing just that.

"We'll get you something when we get to the station," Tommy said as Kim could only nod her head, as she did not trust herself to open her mouth.

"He really knows where he is going," Billy commented as Jason nodded his head in agreement. Either this agent had some sort of super memory or he had their exact turns from last night written down in reverse.

"Don't jerk so much Tommy," Kim murmured as Tommy looked back at her and noticed she was a delicate shade of green. They all knew if they were going to have any luck keeping her in the car, Tommy was going to have to find a smoother route, quickly.

"I'll try not to, Kim," Tommy said as he continued to follow Joshua over the rocky terrain. He knew that Billy and Zack couldn't wait until they got to the paved road, where they could only hope Kim's stomach would settle down some.

"When are you going to go to the doctor?" Billy asked as Kim looked up at him. He knew full well that she couldn't really trust herself to talk right now.

"As soon as we can get an appointment," Tommy said as Kim nodded her head in agreement before she closed her eyes again and tried to convince herself that sleep was in her best interest.

"That's good," Zack said as Jason nodded his head in agreement. They all wished that he would talk more right now, but they knew that he needed to think and that was the best thing to let him do right now. They did not want to provoke his wrath if they could manage it, especially in such a small space.

"They should be able to prescribe something that will help with the morning sickness," Billy said as Kim forced down some more crackers and took in a few deep breaths.

"That sounds good," Kim managed to say as she sat up and then leaned heavily on Billy. She did not think it wise for her to look at anything that was passing by or moving at this point, but she did feel that sitting up was slightly better for her.

"Tri only got sick on Friday. All the other days when she was feeling a little bit off, but she was fine other than that," Jason said as Tommy nodded. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Kim had closed her eyes to try to keep the crackers down and hopefully stabilize her stomach now that they were on a smooth road.

"I'm glad that she didn't have to suffer too much," Zack said as he could remember what his wife had been through in the first couple of months of her pregnancy and it had not been pretty, so it was nice to know that Trini had been having an easy pregnancy.

"You have to stop," Kim muttered as Tommy nodded his head and pulled off the road, which caused Joshua to pull off the road a few yards down the road. "Let me out."

"I'll be back in a second," Tommy said as he hopped out of the car behind her and walked over to where she was crouched on the side of the road. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Kim muttered as she sat down in the grass and leaned back against his legs. She had been sick a couple of mornings this week, but it had been nothing like this.

"Do the two of you need to go home?" Joshua asked as he walked over to the two of them and Tommy looked down at Kim, asking her what she wanted to do. He knew that deep down she wanted to go to the precinct just like the rest of them, but with her not being able to hold down anything, it didn't seem like they were even going to the precinct any time soon.

"No," Kim managed to mumble as she leaned over to the side and threw up again. "I'll make it, somehow."

"You don't happen to have any sprite do you?" Tommy asked as Zack shook his head no and Tommy then lifted Kim off the ground and then placed her back in the car. "Let's just take the fastest way there."

"You won't have anywhere to stop," Joshua said as Tommy looked at Kim, who nodded her head that she could make herself make it.

"We'll make it," Tommy said as Joshua just nodded and then ran back over to his car. He did not want to waste any time when the woman was not throwing up.

"Whew," Kim blew out as she placed her head in her hands and tried to hold herself as still as possible, while Zack rubbed her back, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Just hold out a little bit longer, sweetie," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded her head as she placed it on the console and Tommy gently ran his fingers through her hair a few times before concentrating on driving.

"I will," Kim said as Jason looked over at Tommy and then down at Kim. He knew exactly why she was doing this and why she had not agreed to go home and he truly appreciated it. They were not going to let him down when he needed them the most.

"Kim, you really can go home," Jason said as she shook her head no, but didn't dare to look up at him.

"You were there for me when I needed you; I'm going to be here," Kim mumbled as she closed her eyes and felt Tommy reach back and grab her hand.

"We're close to the station," Billy said as Kim let out another sigh and continued to force herself to keep everything down for a few more minutes.

"Hello, rangers, I'm glad that Agent Palderin was able to find you all safely," Agent Diggers said as Billy and Zack quickly hopped out of the back seat and Kim scrambled towards the nearest trash can. "Is she all right?"

"I hope it'll wear off," Tommy said as he walked over to check on Kim and then looked around for a drink machine of some kind.

"What will wear off?" Agent Diggers asked as Tommy spotted the machine and walked over to it, without responding to the question.

"Morning sickness," Billy said as Agent Diggers grimaced and then shook his head. She was not going to be able to hold up very long, but she would be all right. His own wife had dealt with the ailment and it had not been very comfortable for either of them.

"Well, we'll go on inside, so that we can brief you and then you'll be allowed to see the man who did this," Agent Diggers said as they nodded and Tommy handed Kim a bottle of sprite, which she gratefully took a sip from.

"Okay," Jason said as they followed Agent Diggers into the police station and into a conference room.

"Yesterday we were able to obtain a confession from Deputy Chad McPherson and since that time he has given more details as to his motive, which disturbs us the most. He did not see the rangers as a protection for the world; he saw you as a menace to society that just happened to save us all a few times. I doubt that many people agree with this way of thinking, but, as a precaution, I would suggest that all of you try to watch out for any suspicious activity. Agent Palderin will be giving you a number that you can reach him at in case of another situation similar to this," Agent Diggers said as they nodded and Jason looked around at the other rangers, who seemed just as mad as he was.

Who in the world thought that they were a menace to society? If it wasn't for them, so many people would have died, for no reason other than the fact that that was what Lord Zedd or Rita wanted to do. How could this man think that the rangers weren't good? What had they ever done to make anyone believe so strongly that they were not doing their job for the right reasons?

"We have him in a holding cell, you can visit him now if you wish," Captain Myers said as they looked at each other and then back at the Captain.

"You're going to allow us to go by ourselves?" Jason asked as Captain Myers nodded his head yes.

"As long as you don't kill him, we'll allow it," Captain Myers said as they all looked at each other before Jason jumped out of his seat, which caused the Captain to lead the way towards the holding cell with all the rangers in tow.

"You feeling better?" Tommy asked as Kim shook her head no and he then slipped his arm around her, hoping that she would feel better once the sprite had settled in her stomach. He knew that all of them were going to have to watch out for Jason once they entered that cell.

"Your visitors," Captain Myers said as the rangers walked in to the holding cell and the man grimaced at the sight of them. They all looked mad, but this was what he really expected.

"I finally get to meet all the Power Rangers, such a pleasant surprise to see you all," Chad said, with an evil grin, as Tommy, Zack, and Billy quickly grabbed Jason to keep him from breaking the promise they had made to the Captain. They all could feel the evil seeping out of him and it took every bit of restraint to not pull out some of their best moves on him. "Let him do what he wants. I need a ranger in prison with me."

"We have common courtesy, we won't take you away from your family, although the state of California might deem it necessary for you to be put on death row. At least that is what we will push for," Kim said as she stepped in front of Jason, so that he would have to jump over her as well to get to Chad.

"They'll realize that I am right one day and come after all of you. It's just a matter of time," Chad said as Kim looked back at Tommy and the others, to see the clear disgust on their faces as well.

"You don't think that we have ways to get off this planet?" Tommy asked as Jason struggled to get away from them and beat the living crap out of Chad. "If that were to every happen."

"That doesn't matter, it'll be too late for that then, at least one more of you will be gone," Chad said as he looked over at Kimberly and gave her a sick grin, as the male ranger's gaze shifted from Jason to Kimberly. "Your baby might not do so well."

"How did you know that?" Tommy asked as Jason placed an arm around Kim to keep her from charging at Chad, which allowed Tommy to be free to move.

"I have my sources," Chad said as Tommy walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Tommy," Kim scolded as he looked back at her. This man was not taking her away from him and if he had had any other help, they needed to know about it now. They needed to know who else to look out for.

"Who?" Tommy asked as he pinned Chad against the bars. "Who else helped you?"

"Ethan Williams," Chad said as Tommy dropped him back to the ground and he took in a deep breath. Kim worked with Ethan Williams and they knew that he would pick up on those signals, but why would he tell this man? "He became an informant for me, once I revealed to him what you were. She's next."

"He won't lay a hand on her," Tommy said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. They would inform the entire world if they had to, to keep that from happening.

"He was just as determined and I got to his sweetheart," Chad said as Jason jumped again, but the others didn't stop his progress. They thought that he deserved whatever Jason decided to do to him. "Hit me."

"You're disgusting," Jason said as he looked down at Chad and then at the other rangers. "The only reason I'm not beating the living shit out of you is because of Trini, so you may want to repay her for saving your life."

"Save me? From you? You don't even have powers anymore, you're just a normal human being. You talk a big game since you were a ranger, I imagine all of you do," Chad said as Jason glared over at him and then slammed one punch into his cheek, in which they all heard something snap.

"That's for Trini and our baby," Jason said as Chad groaned on the floor as Tommy squatted down next to him. They all knew that Tommy could do just as much damage as Jason, so they knew whatever he was about to say, was a true threat.

"And if you or Ethan so much as touches her, you're as good as dead," Tommy said as he pulled Chad into a seated position. The rangers did not usually lose their tempers like this, but they were human, like he had said.

"Is bat a theat?" Chad managed to mumble as all five rangers stared down at him. He knew exactly what it was, if he would just admit it. He had vastly underestimated the rangers and what they would do for each other and it seemed that he had landed himself in a world of trouble.

"It's a guarantee," Tommy said as Kim grabbed her stomach and rushed out of the cell and threw up in a trashcan, although they all would have loved for her to throw up on Chad, but Tommy was in the way.

"Captain, we're done down here!" Zack yelled as Captain Myers walked back down the stairs and saw that Chad was sitting on the floor and one of his cheeks was extremely swollen.

"He'll need an x-ray. He tripped and fell into the table," Billy said as the Captain nodded his head. He was not surprised that Chad had been punched, but only one broken bone was not that bad.

"Is there anything else you need us for?" Tommy asked as he heard Kim throw up again and Captain Myers shook his head no. "I think we need to go home."

"I agree," Jason said as he walked over to Kim and gently picked her up. "Let's get you home."

"Do you think that they will be fine?" Joshua asked as Agent Diggers shrugged his shoulders. He knew that they had been kind to Chad for everything that he had taken away from them, but they still had more grief to deal with.

"Who knows," Agent Diggers said as he watched the five rangers walk out of the department. "And Joshua, keep their names, but destroy everything else."

"Yes sir," Joshua said as he walked into Deputy McPherson's office.

-------------------------

"I want to go to sleep," Kim said as they pulled into their driveway and Tommy looked back at her and gave her a weak smile.

"That's fine," Tommy said as she scooted to the edge of the seat and waited for Tommy to get out of the car. She then reached up and slipped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. "Come on in guys."

"Okay," Zack said as he looked at Billy and Jason, who both seemed just a little bit happier.

"Once I get her settled down we can talk," Tommy said as they nodded their heads. They all understood why Tommy needed to talk to them. He was now dealing with the possibility that someone might come after Kim and they all knew he couldn't take that.

"Now he has to worry," Zack said as Jason and Billy sat down on the couch and propped their feet up on the coffee table.

"I don't know, I doubt that the agents there did not have a wire somewhere in that cell that took in the information that he would dispose to us," Billy said as Tommy walked back down stairs and sat down in the recliner. He looked thoroughly exhausted, although it was only eleven o'clock.

"They're not going to get her," Jason said as Tommy nodded his head and looked at the others.

"How can someone really think that we are evil and no good to Earth?" Tommy asked as they looked at him. They had all been thinking about that question, but none of them had wanted to open up the conversation to the possibilities it left.

"I hate to say this, but he's probably not alone. The people that didn't live in Angel Grove when it was being attacked don't know what we did and believe that we're mythical," Billy said as Tommy and Jason sighed. They had met people in the past that bashed the rangers, but it usually only took them saving their lives to change their tune. They couldn't do that anymore, but they did know that they could continue to live in a way that embodied being a ranger.

"I don't know how we're supposed to make them believe in rangers," Zack said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. It was definitely not like old times for them.

"Maybe we're not supposed to," Jason said as the others looked at him. "Maybe we're just supposed to make everyone realize that we're just human. How many kids have you had accuse you of having super powers Tommy?"

"I've lost count," Tommy said as he slumped back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, "but it doesn't seem to matter if I say I'm normal. No one believes that I'm just a science teacher, just like no one believes that Kim is just a gymnastics teacher. People are always going to think that we're something else."

"We can't change who we are," Zack said as Jason nodded his head.

"But why her? Why not one of us? We fought more, we did more, we were the ones that most others would come after. Why did they pick her instead?" Jason asked as tears filled his eyes and the others looked at each other. None of them knew why they would single Trini out, instead of one of them. They all knew that she didn't go looking for people that knew she was a ranger. They actually tried to avoid people that even talked about the Power Rangers for too long.

"I don't think they wanted to deal with any of us. Trini was the calm one; all of us would have lashed out the second they asked about rangers," Billy said as they looked over at him. He still hadn't really answered the question. "They picked her because she would listen and wouldn't fight right away. It's something that we all love about Trini."

"Should we leave?" Tommy asked as they looked over at him. They did not want for him and Kim to leave Earth, but they also knew that Tommy had to protect his family.

"Tommy, you'd have to be dead to all of us, even your families. Can you really ask that of Kim and do that to yourself and your children?" Billy asked, as Tommy shook his head no. He knew he couldn't make Kim leave and when they wanted to return to Earth, they'd have to hide. He just didn't want to risk someone coming after her as well.

"I just want to keep her safe," Tommy said as they nodded their heads. They all wanted to keep each other safe now, but Tommy's interests in Kim were different than their own. They were married and going to have a child and neither of them was up for the task of having another miscarriage. They had barely been able to survive the last miscarriage.

"We all want to keep each other safe," Jason said as Tommy looked over at him. He realized that he still had not shared a memory and that Jason might appreciate it, especially since it was what Trini was all about.

"You want my memory, Jason?" Tommy asked as they all looked over at him. The promise of last night was long forgotten, but they realized that Tommy must have something that he thought would help them. They all knew that he wanted to help them feel better about finding the murderer and he somehow would.

"Sure," Jason said as Tommy let out a sigh.

"I remember when she came to Reefside, to help us," Tommy said as they looked over at him. He was going to revisit something that all of them knew was painful, but it also made the best point of who Trini was.

_Flashback_

"Hey," Tommy said as he opened the door and let Trini in, by looking at him she could tell he had been crying. She just hoped that she would be able to help here.

"Hey yourself," Trini said as she gave Tommy a hug and he let out a broken sob on her shoulder. The last day had been horrible for him, but it had been much worse for Kimberly. "How is she?"

"Not good," Tommy managed to say as he slowly released Trini and wiped his eyes. "She's won't let me get anywhere near her."

"Don't worry, Tommy. She'll come around. Why don't you go see her and I'll fix some soup?" Trini suggested as Tommy merely nodded his head. He looked so lost and she could only imagine that this is what he had looked like when Kim was away from him before.

"Tri's here," Tommy said as he sat down on his side of the bed and reached over to hold Kim's hand, but she pulled it away, which caused him to swallow down the lump in his throat, in an attempt to not cry. "Beautiful..."

"Just send her up, Tommy," Kim said in a voice void of all emotion, which caused him to just nod his head then walk out of the room, before he let out a broken sob. He had never been pushed this far away from her before, not even when they had broken up.

"Tommy...what are you doing down here?" Trini asked as Tommy walked into the kitchen and wiped his eyes with a dry dishtowel.

"She doesn't want me with her, Tri," Tommy said, brokenly, as Trini looked down at the soup and then over at Tommy. The soup still had a few more minutes to warm up.

"She has to heal and it may be a little while before she can look at you again. She may think you are mad at her and she's mad enough at herself; she doesn't want to hear anything like that from you," Trini said as Tommy looked up at her ready to object. "Hey, I know that you don't feel that way, but her body has just betrayed her, Tommy. She's afraid and I'll talk to her, but it's going to be you that has to break her out of it."

"How can I do that when she won't let me touch her? She won't even let me be in the same room with her for more than a few minutes," Tommy sobbed as Trini placed an arm around him and then looked over at the soup, which she could hear bubbling.

"Why don't you take this to her?" Trini suggested as she ladled some of the soup into a bowl and he looked up at Trini. Kim did not need to see him this upset. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"She wants you up there," Tommy said, as Trini shook her head no. Kim did not really want her up there, but she would do anything to avoid Tommy at this point. She had to see him, no matter how much it hurt, because he was the only one that could help her heal. Yes, it had only been a day, but Trini knew that the sooner Tommy could reach her the better it would be for all of them.

"Go and just sit with her. I'll go up later, right now I think I need to do some laundry and then the dishes," Trini said as it was a Saturday and it looked like some of this had been piling up over the last week, waiting for a time when Kim could work on it, but that was not today.

"Okay," Tommy said as he put the soup on a tray and then got a glass of water and some crackers. "I hope you're right."

"Trust me, I am, you just have to give her time," Trini said as Tommy nodded his head and then looked up the stairs. He knew that he had to reach out to her, not that he hadn't been trying. He was just going to have to do something more than what he had been trying.

"Where's Trini?" Kim asked coldly, as she rolled over in bed, expecting to see someone else.

"She wants to do some things downstairs. She'll be up here in a little bit," Tommy said as Kim tried to sit up, but then slumped back down. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Kim said, dejectedly, as Tommy placed the tray on the floor and then pulled Kim up and placed some pillows behind her. She still looked deathly pale and he hoped that she would eat something tonight. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me," Tommy sad as he handed her the tray and then sat down in the chair that they had placed on her side of the bed months ago and just stared at her.

"I'm not really hungry," Kim said as she looked down at the food and then over at him.

"Please eat, just a little Kim," Tommy said as Kim nodded her head and forced down a spoonful of soup. She knew that he cared about her, but she didn't want him to touch her.

"Hey," Trini said as she walked into the room and Kim offered her a weak smile, while forcing down another spoonful of soup.

"I need to go call the rangers...let them know you're okay," Tommy said, as neither of them had been able to make a call after the battle last night. She had passed out in his arms in the cave and he had taken her straight to the hospital. That was when they found out what was happening.

"He hates me," Kim muttered as Trini looked over at her and could only stare. Why would she think that Tommy hated her? Tommy loved her more than anyone else on Earth. She had suspected Kim would feel like this, but she had thought some of it might have passed.

"Kim, that couldn't be further from the truth," Trini said as she slipped onto the other side of the bed and placed her arm around Kim. Kim then leaned over against her and began to cry.

"He does, I lost his baby," Kim sobbed as Trini placed both of her arms around her and gave her a strong hug.

"He loves you and he's hurting right now too, all he wants to do is help you recover, no matter how long that takes. But you have to let him in" Trini said as Kim continued to cry against her.

"No, I can't. Not after this," Kim sobbed as Trini began rocking Kim back and forth.

"Shh...it's going to be all right," Trini said as she continued to rock Kim and as the minutes passed, the sobs became hiccups and the hiccups turned into light snores as Kim drifted off to sleep. "That could have been better."

"She asleep?" Tommy asked as he looked up from the kitchen table and saw Trini nod her head yes.

"Why don't you go lay down with her?" Trini suggested, as Tommy shook his head no. He didn't need anymore rejection from her right now. "It's what I'd want."

"I don't want to wake her," Tommy said as they both heard a scream come from upstairs and Tommy darted out of the kitchen.

"Make it stop!" Kim yelled out in her sleep as Tommy rushed to the side of the bed.

"Come on, wake up. Nothing's happening," Tommy said as he gently shook her shoulder and she then bolted upright in bed and threw both of her arms around him. "It's okay. You're fine. I'm here nothing is going to happen."

"You're okay," Kim whispered as he nodded his head yes and started rocking back and forth.

"Everything is fine, you want me to stay?" Tommy asked as he pulled back from her a little to look into her eyes and he saw her barely shake her head no. "How about I just get you to sleep?"

"Okay," Kim murmured, as Tommy gently slid her over on the bed and laid down next to her and allowed her to snuggle up next to him, although he did notice it was not nearly as close as normal.

"I love you," Tommy whispered as he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, before he started rubbing her back, in order to calm her down. They stayed like that for almost an hour, until he was sure that she was asleep and he gently removed himself from next to her. He knew that he didn't need to go over the line she had set this soon.

"I guess we're just going to have to take this one step at a time," Trini said as Tommy nodded his head yes and then looked at the couch, where he was going to be sleeping tonight. "Why didn't you stay?"

"She didn't want me to, so I just got her back to sleep. You can sleep up there if you want," Tommy said as he sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He did not know how his world had got turned upside down, again.

(Two weeks later)

"Tommy, grief takes time," Trini said as they stood in the kitchen. He had just gotten back from a battle, that he had reluctantly gone to and was a little bit battered.

"I know that, believe me I do," Tommy said as Trini applied an ice pack to his shoulder, which made him tense for a brief moment. He knew that he couldn't take many more nights of sleeping on the couch and slipping in to change and shower. He needed her back, more than she ever knew. "But how much more time can I give her?"

"As much as she needs," Trini said, adamantly, as Tommy looked over at her.

"Trini, I haven't kissed or hugged or...done anything else with my wife in the last fourteen days, two hours, and forty three minutes," Tommy said as Trini stared over at him. Since when had he started keeping track of the time that it had been since she had been like this? "I need to be able to kiss her."

"I know that I am a poor substitute for Kim, but Tommy, she'll get better," Trini said as he looked over at her.

"When?" Tommy asked, desperately, as he began to cry and one of the Dino rangers came up through the floor, to let him know they were leaving, but saw his tears and quickly turned around. "Tell me when Trini."

"I don't know," Trini said, calmly, as she looked at the stairs.

"I can't take that anymore," Tommy said, his voice rising, as Trini looked at him. She hadn't seen Jason since she had left to come look after them, but she was not complaining.

"Look, I haven't seen Jason in two weeks, but Tommy, things like this take time," Trini said as they heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Hey," Kim said weakly, as she sat down in a chair and looked between the two of them. They looked like they had been fighting, but she did not know over what. "I could hear you upstairs. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tommy lied as she looked over at him and nodded for him to come closer.

"I need to take a shower," Kim muttered as Tommy nodded his head that he understood, but she grabbed his hands to pull in his attention. "Come with me."

"Okay," Tommy said as she led him out of the room and Kim looked back at Trini.

"Thank you, Trini," Kim said as Trini nodded and watched as Tommy placed his arm around Kim and gently pulled her closer.

"Yes, thank you," Tommy said with a smile as he looked over at Kim. He still knew that they had a very long way to go, but that they would make it. They had somehow made it through the worst part and if something happened to make it get worse, Trini was there and would always be.

_End of Flashback_

"That's what Trini was all about. Help, protecting, loving, caring, and eventually dying for others. She loved all of us and I don't think that she would change anything that we've done. You've done her memory proud, Jase. Now we just have to make sure this man goes to jail and that we still remember her," Tommy said as he handed Jason a beer and then gave him a hug. They had all just begun to heal, but with the help of each other, they had made it through the worst part and would make it through everything else.

AN: Okay, I hope that you have liked this chapter, I'm not exactly sure how it will go over. Now, I'm going to go ahead and warn you that we'll go back in time in the final chapter, so be prepared. Let me know what you think and toodles!


	10. Trini's Last Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power rangers or anything affiliated with the series. I do, however, own the characters of Melissa Blake and Chad McPherson.

_Trini's Last Day_

"Uh," Trini groaned as she rolled over in bed and then headed for the bathroom. She felt absolutely horrible, but she was sure that it would lift soon enough. It had every other morning this week, but this was the first morning that she was sure she was going to be sick. She just didn't know when she was going to be sick.

"You okay?" Jason mumbled as he rolled over to face her side of the bed and saw that she was already heading towards the bathroom. This was not the way to start her last day at work for a week and they both knew that. He just hoped that she only felt slightly nauseous.

"I've been better," Trini said as she splashed her face with cool water and then wiped it off with a towel, trying to keep herself together. She did not want to throw up this morning. She wanted to be able to have a good morning, because the rest of her day was going to be a trial.

"How long are you going to work today?" Jason asked as he forced himself to get out of bed and then walked over to the bathroom.

"Until lunch, I think, I might have to stay later," Trini said as she splashed her face again and took in a few deep breaths.

"Tri, why don't you just stay home today? You could use the rest, honey. You've worked late every night this week and I know it's catching up with you," Jason said as he placed his arms around her and she sank into them. She admitted that the rest sounded great, but she needed to work today. She was going to miss all of next week and she needed to have as much out of the way as she could.

"I'm going to be missing too much time already, Jase," Trini said as she looked up at him. "I gotta go in."

"Well, how about not going to lunch? Trini, I know that you are tired and you don't need to strain yourself, especially now," Jason said, soothingly, as Trini nodded her head. She could not agree with him more, but her boss was another story. He didn't know about the pregnancy. They were going to tell everyone when they got back, after their week of peace.

"I have to go to lunch. That's the whole reason that I am even going in today," Trini said as Jason looked at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, but if you aren't feeling any better promise me that you won't go Trini," Jason said as she nodded her head to agree to what he had said and then walked over to the shower.

"When do your classes start?" Trini asked as Jason walked back into their bedroom and looked in his schedule book.

"Not until ten and I'm going to get off at four this afternoon," Jason said as Trini nodded her head and then hopped into the shower. "You want anything for breakfast?"

"I don't know Jase; I don't feel so great. I'm not sure if I want to risk it," Trini said as she allowed the warm water to hit her body and just stood there, hoping it would wash away the feeling.

"Oatmeal?" Jason offered as Trini let out a low moan and he looked back at her, as she leaned against the shower door and then turned her face up to the water.

"I'll try to eat it," Trini said as Jason nodded his head and then went into their room. He might not have class for awhile, but he'd wind up being late if he didn't go ahead and change. "I've not felt this bad before today."

"Jason, pick up if you're there," Tommy said over the answering machine and Jason reached over to grab the phone.

"Hey," Jason said, as Tommy continued packing his bag for the day. "What's got you calling this early in the morning?"

"I just needed to tell you that I'd be in early this afternoon," Tommy said as Jason thought about what that would mean.

"You're kidding. I thought you had some sort of meeting at the school," Jason said as Tommy looked over at Kim who was beginning to stir from her sleep.

"It got cancelled yesterday, so I'll be in a little bit after three," Tommy said as Jason heard the water swish off and he looked back at the bathroom door.

"That's good," Jason said as he heard Kim mumbling something.

"I gotta go, Jase, Kim's waking up," Tommy said as Jason could understand that. Tommy had to look out for multiple things, including Kim and according to Tommy she hadn't been feeling so hot lately. He was sure that Tommy just wanted to make sure that she was all right.

"See you this afternoon," Jason said as Trini walked into their bedroom and she sat down on the bed.

"Jase, can you grab me something to wear?" Trini asked as she began rocking herself back and forth. She was trying to get better, but she wasn't able to push it all away today.

"Yeah," Jason said as he went to look for a suit and heard her go back into the bathroom. "She's gotta be sick."

"Cold water," Trini muttered as she splashed her face as Jason placed the suit on the bed. She then walked over to the toilet and threw up as Jason walked in the bathroom, where he could hear her groan.

"Tri…I'll call the office," Jason said as Trini managed to shake her head no. "You need to get some rest, you're not just looking after yourself anymore."

"I'll make it, Jase," Trini said as Jason soaked a rag and then passed it over to her. "Just get me some sprite and I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay," Jason said as he turned to leave the bathroom and go retrieve the sprite from the kitchen. He knew that she was determined to be able to go to work today, but he didn't know why. She just needed to try to rest.

"I'll come to the dojo after lunch," Trini said as Jason handed her the sprite and she took a sip.

"Okay, what made you change your mind?" Jason asked as he looked over at her.

"I feel like crap. I'll catch a nap this afternoon," Trini said as Jason nodded and she stood up. "I have to get going, I'll see you after lunch."

"Bye, I love you," Jason said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him a strong hug.

"I love you too," Trini said as she smiled up at him. "See you then."

(Lunch)

"Hello, Mrs. Scott, how are you doing today?" Chad asked as Trini sat down at the table and looked around. Something about this honestly bothered her and she wished that Jason had been able to make it.

"Good, now, what do you need to talk to me about?" Trini asked, as she was anxious to get to the dojo. Jason was worried about her and she wanted to ease his mind, if that was at all possible.

"The Power Ranger's identities," Chad said as Trini looked at him, wondering why she was being asked about this. It didn't really have anything to do with her current life.

"Why would I know anything about that?" Trini asked as she flagged the waiter down and asked for a glass of sprite.

"You are one. Here's the evidence," Chad said as he passed Trini an envelope and she looked through it. The evidence was all here and she didn't think that they would be able to deny it this time.

"How did you find this?" Trini muttered as Chad smiled over at her.

"The police department has been working on it for years and we're going to reveal you," Chad said as Trini glared over at him.

"Like hell you are. There is no way that you'll get us to agree to any of it," Trini said as the waiter brought back her drink and she sipped on it.

"I thought that might come up, you see, I don't care if you want to be revealed. I'm telling you that you will be revealed," Chad said as Trini just shook her head and stood up to leave. She had heard enough and the best that they could do was to just have a plan for when they were revealed. "You're not going anywhere."

"Excuse me, but I came under the pretense that I could walk out at any time I wished," Trini said as she tried to pull her wrist out of Chad's grasp.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that the only way you'd leave, especially since you are against it, is to die," Chad said as Trini stared at him and looked around the crowded restaurant. She was sure that she could make enough of a scene to get lots of attention, but Chad would probably then kill her and several others as well.

"Yeah, right," Trini said as she managed to wrench her wrist out of his grasp and quickly headed for the door. She knew she didn't have much of a head start, but it might be enough to save her.

"Get in your car and drive," Chad muttered as Trini felt a gun shoved in her back and she just nodded her head. She didn't know how any of the citizens didn't see this happening, but they didn't. "To the Command Center."

"It won't let you in," Trini said as she shifted the car into drive and began going towards the edge of town. She just had to find a place that she could crash her car. Maybe that would hurt him enough to stop him from going through with his plan.

"Why not? It surely can't be as functional as it was at one time," Chad said as Trini looked over at him. The Command Center would kick his ass out faster than the rangers could. It only accepted rangers.

"It only takes rangers and as far as I know, you're not one and you'll never be one," Trini said as Chad's hands suddenly closed around her throat and she just looked over at him. She could feel the added pressure that he was adding and she looked for the nearest ditch that she could wreck her car into. But she didn't have enough time, she felt him break her air tube and knew she only had a few last breaths. "They'll…get…you."

"Your pathetic little rangers won't do anything," Chad said as he steered the car into a tree and then jumped out of the car. "Good-bye."

Trini lay in her seat struggling for breath as she looked from side to side. Surely, someone had seen the car crash, but they were on a secluded street and lunch hour had just ended, most vehicles were off the road. The only thing that she could do was hope that someone would come by, but they didn't. Chad watched as she took her last breath and then lay their lifeless. He had done what he had set out to do and he had five rangers left, if he could get to them.

_"Zordon?" Trini asked as she took in a deep breath and looked over at him. She knew that he was gone, but did that mean that she had joined him as well? _

_"Yes Trini," Zordon said as Trini stood up and looked down at her body, she looked to be nine months pregnant, instead of the nine weeks and she looked up at Zordon. "Your child will come when Jason rejoins you."_

_"How long will it be?" Trini asked as Zordon could only shake his head. He did not know how long Jason would be apart from Trini, but he did know one thing, when Jason came they would celebrate. All of the rangers would be together again, as he would be the last to join them. _

AN: I know the ending might not be that good, but I do hope that you have enjoyed this story, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the support and I hope to have something new out soon. Toodles!


End file.
